Dimension Hole
by adabahewwos
Summary: AU and OC read and you will find out, first part of series is finished, look in my profile for the link to the sequel
1. Bakura

Kit: welcome to my wonderful story. Please R&R. If any questions, email me at adaba_hewwos@centralpets.com 

Chapter 1

__

Setting: sometime in June in a high school

****

Normal POV

A knock at the door shakes Kit from her day dream. A tall young man waited at the door. He had long, platinum blonde layered hair, and a deep raspy voice ------ "I need to see Kit"

****

Kit's POV

I wondered who the hell wanted to talk to me. I picked up my books and walked out of the classroom thinking ----I didn't skip any classes, or provoke any trouble----

****

Normal POV

The young man led Kit down the hall. "You're probably wondering why I came for you"

"Um, yeah." answered Kit.

"I need to take you to my place."

****

Kit's POV

I replied "Ok" thinking that I have nothing to lose. After walking through the halls and exiting the school, it hit me. Something about him wasn't right. He reminded me of someone, something---- but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. We got into his shiny black car and with the heat in the car, we both took our coats off. Then, I saw it. The Millennium Ring. I couldn't believe it. I had to be dreaming. But I wasn't and it was still there, hanging around the guy's neck. Luckily, he had his eyes on the road and didn't notice me. When I finally collected my thoughts, I asked "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bakura. I should've introduced myself earlier." 

With his eyes still on the road, he couldn't see the expression on my face. No way. I couldn't believe it. This is too freaky. That's when I opened the door of the moving car and jumped out. I landed on the sidewalk parallel to the road, but I fell due to how fast the car was going. I ran as fast as I could towards the school. I didn't know what to do. The time between me running and getting to the school seemed like forever. With so much adrenaline in my blood, I was able to run top speed to the school. As I walked through the empty halls, I'm thinking to myself ----maybe someone is just playing a prank on me. Then I shouldn't freak out about it. Wow. I just can't believe he was Bakura. That's just really weird. I don't think I'll be able to watch Yu-gi-oh after school today, I might freak out.

"Oh, so you're going to make it hard are you? Well, we'll just see who wins this fight" a voice said out of nowhere.

"What the ---" I turned around, saw no one and stopped walking. At this point, I'm hyperventilating . I just had an incident with 'Bakura' and now I'm hearing his voice in my head? I can't take this. The bell rang, signaling for me and others to move to their next class. Fortunately, I had lunch and I had time to collect my thoughts on this whole ordeal.

" Hey Kit, what's up? Dreaming of Joey again?" Kyah said from behind me.

And for once I wasn't thinking of Joey. Wait a minute, maybe I should've gone with that psychopath 'Bakura' . I might have been able to meet Joey. That would be so sweet-----but risking my life and hoping for the impossible? Too bad it's never going to happen. Then again, what have I got to lose? My life is already as boring as it is. "Yeah, just thinking about Joey." I replied to Kyah as we got our lunch. I kept attempting to decide whether or not I should've gone with Bakura. I wondered if Kyah would think I'm a nut case if I told her what happened. "Kyah, how would you react if you met one of the Yu-gi-oh characters? I mean, wouldn't it be queer?"

"Well, yeah I guess so. It would be dangerous for me to meet Yami Yugi. I'd probably try to screw him and scare him off." Kyah replied.

:: laugh :: "Yeah, but what if you met one of those psychos like Malik or Yami Bakura?" I had to ask. I was just out of ideas. I was scared to go home ---- alone. What if he was there?

" Now THAT would be freaky. I'd be afraid they would use whips and chains!"

I spit out the milk I had been drinking. "That wasn't funny Kyah!"

"Oh, too graphic for you? Why'd ya think of those things in the first place? Day dreaming? I should've known!!"

"Yeah, something like that." I went throughout the day shaking uncontrollably. I thought I was going to have an anxiety attack. I tried to calm myself down by thinking maybe it's just a weird coincidence ------ I mean, there's got to be someone out there with the same name Bakura. But then I remembered the voice in my head. Maybe I was just stressed out and I imagined the voice. But nothing could persuade me and I couldn't concentrate at all in my classes. Fortunately, the teachers didn't bother to talk to me and there weren't any tests to be taken. When I got on the bus to go home, I heard a deep voice behind me say " Whips and chains, Kit." I turned around only to see Kyah. "KYAH! Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!." I screamed. 

Kyah, being quite the day dreamer too, had thought of some things throughout the day and had to tell me about them. "If Joey used whips and chains, would you still like him?"

"You dumb-ass! What's with you and whips and chains ?" I shuddered at the thought of Joey and those ---- accessories.

"What is wrong with you today , Kit? You're usually trying to come up with sicker things than me! :: puts her hand on my forehead :: Nope. No fever."

I just replied, " I guess I'm just tired----not enough sleep last night."

"Oooo-----did you host happy hour in your bedroom last night?" 

"Kyah, I'm serious."

" You're never serious."

"Whatever." I said and got off the bus at my stop. I got to the front door and went to get the hidden key to the house when the door opened by itself. I saw Bakura and he said in a creepy manner, " I've been waiting for you."


	2. YuGiOh world

Chapter 2

****

Kit's POV

I backed up and tried to run away, but Bakura just caught me by my backpack and pulled me back to him. "Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"I tried to be nice the first time. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way------" he whispered in my left ear.

I didn't have the guts to turn around and see what he was going to do. But as soon as I gathered up courage to run away, he picked me up and ran into the house and pinned me to the ground. All I could do is curl up in a feeble position. He then chained my hands together and my legs together. I hoped to god there weren't any whips going to be used. I was so freaked out at this point that I just started crying . I don't normally cry----- but this time was different. I had no way of defending myself. He gagged me and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me to his car and carelessly dropped me into his back seat. I just closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't die. Bakura drove me to his house. When he dragged me out of his car, all I saw was forest. I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere. I felt a cold chill go up my spine. This couldn't be good. I didn't even know where I was let alone why this Bakura guy brought me here. I just want to go home.

****

Normal POV

Bakura dragged the kicking Kit to his front door and went inside. The brick house had ivy growing along the sides and it didn't look very inviting. Inside had bare wood floors with no carpets or blankets, it seemed colder than it already was. Kit still held a defensive position in Bakura's arms, but didn't have much hope of getting out of this situation. Bakura let Kit stand but still held onto her for if she decided to escape. The two walked through many rooms and stopped at a certain one with a white door. Kit tried to resist, but Bakura's strength was no match for her and she was forced to open the door and walk in. The room was empty except for the lamp in the corner of the room. The Millennium Ring glowed and activated something that somewhat resembled a black hole. Bakura once again picked Kit up for he knew the stress would take a toll on her body as they walked through the black hole. A more warm, inviting room appeared with more 'homey' touches to it. Something was different than usual, but it was all real. There sat a younger boy on a couch who resembled Bakura somewhat and was watching television. The younger one turned his attention to Bakura, who had just arrived. Bakura walked over to the couch and set the unconscious Kit down. "I told you so." Bakura remarked to the other boy.

"Great Scott! How the----why-----you---"

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that Ryou. I told you she's real and I told you I'd bring her to you. Now that you have your proof, I'm going to bed. Good night." Bakura spat at Ryou before storming up the stairs. Kit began to wake------

****

Kit's POV

When I woke up, I felt like I was in another world, another place. Everything seemed------animated? ANIMATED? WHERE THE HELL AM I? I shot up, almost falling off the couch, but an extended arm kept me from falling. I looked up. "R-Ryou?" I backed away.

"Kit, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I see my yami has already told you about me."

I was absolutely confused, scared, excited ----- everything. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not if I'm not." He replied.

I just sighed and tried to accept the fact that I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh world. But my brain begged to differ. Could I really be in Yu-Gi-Oh world? I AM animated and everything. This was too weird for me to comprehend. "I have so many questions for you to answer for me, Ryou."

"As I do for you. But it's been a stressful day for you. You should probably get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." He answered as he got up and folded out the couch into a small bed. "You can sleep here."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked only worrying about being left alone. I didn't want to be left alone here.

"Since Bakura wants the bed to himself, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"What? Do you mean you usually sleep on this couch?" I replied.

"Yeah. I don't mind it though." 

"Don't be silly, there's enough room for both of us to sleep on this thing. Come on." I was just surprised at what I said as Ryou was. This would mean I'd be sleeping in the same bed with a Yu-Gi-Oh character. Holy shit. Things are certainly beginning to get a lot more interesting in my life------

****

Ryou's POV

Great Scott! Is she------inviting me to sleep in the same bed as her? ::blush:: "Umm----ok---I guess so." I couldn't believe it. "I'll be right back, I have to get more blankets."

"Ok" She replied before sitting down and watching t.v. 

From the time I left the room to get blankets to the time I came back into the living room, I remembered what happened earlier today. I had just watched an episode 'Sugar Hi' on t.v.

* Flashback *

"Why do you insist on watching that show? Oh yeah, silly me. It's because you have a thing for Kit." Yami Bakura teased me.

" I can't have a crush on her, she's not real! She's a cartoon character!" I replied angrily.

"No, she's real."

"Yeah right."

"I can prove it!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"OK!"Yami screamed before he activated the dimension hole and went to see is he could find Kit.

*end of flashback*

I handed Kit some blankets and went to lay down. I don't know how my Yami did it, but I sure owe him.

****

Normal POV

The two fell asleep watching late night t.v. Each thinking how the other is a cartoon character and not real-----but somehow, they ARE real.


	3. Kyah

Chapter 3

****

Kit's POV

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes at first. I didn't want to end the wonderful dream I had----- but someone's voice forced me to jump out of bed.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen."

I WASN'T DREAMING! " Uh, ok." I replied to Ryou. He helped me up and led me to the kitchen. He handed me a plate with two over easy eggs and a piece of toast. We sat back down on the couch. Ryou's plate had the same food except he also had three pieces of bacon. "Why didn't I get any bacon?" I questioned Ryou.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." Ryou answered with a puzzled look on his face. 

"How did you know that?" Ok, being in Yu-Gi-Oh world was definitely the bomb, but I don't like unexplained things.

"Uh, from 'Sugar Hi'. You know, that show you're on."

"I'm on a show?"

"Yeah!?!? Ryou said, completely confused at why I didn't know that I was on a show.

There was a long silence while I tried to make sense of what was going on. Wait, if I'm on a t.v. show airing in Yu-Gi-Oh world without me knowing, maybe Ryou and the others don't know they're airing on a show in my world. I was just about to spill out my sudden thought to Ryou, when I thought; maybe I should consult Kyah first. "So you know Kyah, right?"

"Uh, yeah----" Ryou answered, still confused.

"Is there any way that I could go back to my world for a short time and come back?"

"Yeah, um, you'd have to use a Millennium Item. I guess you could borrow mine----"

"Absolutely not" Bakura cut off Ryou.

::laugh:: "Nice hair Bakura." I said. His hair looked hilarious! His usual spiked hair was frizzed and all messed up.

"Shut-up mortal!" He snapped at me and went to punch me when I caught his arm in my hand.

"I SO saw that coming!" I teased Bakura and turned my back on him.

"Kit, don't ----" Ryou tried to warn me but it was too late. Bakura tackled me to the ground. 

"Ok then! Two can play at this game." I replied

"Ah, you're quite the fighter today, eh? Quite contrary to yesterday." Bakura said.

"You have a problem with it?"

"No, but I think YOU will after I'm done teaching you a valuable lesson."

Now, Bakura didn't intimidate me because I knew what kind of person he was and I knew how to bring that to my advantage. " Bring it on." We fought like brother-sister like, only rougher.

****

Ryou's POV

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't the fact that they were beating up on each other, it was something else. I sensed that my Yami was having fun! I didn't understand it. Why would both of them enjoy beating up on each other?

****

Kit's POV

I know this seemed like a totally different me, but I have my reasons. First of all, I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh world, this was my dream! This was absolutely awesome! Second, school always depressed/weakened me both mentally and physically. It's so boring, repetitive and nothing is interesting. That's probably the most valid excuse at why I didn't fight back Bakura yesterday. I was just caught totally off guard. Or maybe I just feel a sense of belonging here.

When Bakura and I saw Ryou's shocked face, we both stopped 'fighting'.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ryou questioned us.

"Uh, we were just, uh, playing around." Bakura answered in a small voice.

"Yeah, I was just sharpening up on my self-defense skills and I figured that Bakura could take it so----" I said, trying to make up an excuse.

"What I don't get is why you considered that fun!" Ryou screamed, frustrated.

Ok, this was queer. I've never seen Ryou mad. To tell you the truth, it creeped me out. "You don't have to understand." I then snatched Ryou's Millennium Ring off from around his neck.

"I don't think so." Bakura said while pulling me back as I was ready to leave.

"I do! Look, if I'm not back by tomorrow, you can search for me using your Millennium Ring. Ok?" I turned away, not waiting for an answer. I had Ryou's Millennium Ring around my neck and in a matter of seconds, I opened the portal thing and stepped back into the 'real' world.

****

Bakura's POV

I just stared at the space where Kit was, thinking a few things. How did she know what the Millennium Ring did? Why did she fight back today when I tried to punch her? If Kit has Ryou's Millennium Ring, could this mean I'm her yami for a day? Maybe THIS will answer my questions------

****

Kit's POV

Ugh, I can't believe I came back to this place. But I have to remain focused and get Kyah. Once I get out of 'Bakura's House', it took me a few hours to get to school. When I entered the school, I noted that the time is right around when I have lunch. Good, I won't cause much of a distraction. I have to get a coat so she doesn't freak when she sees the Millennium Ring. I went to my locker and put on one of those annoying wind jackets. Then, I entered the lunchroom, knowing exactly where Kyah was. "Yo Kyah!"

"Hey, where the hell were you? Your parents called, they thought you ran away to my house. I told 'em I saw you get off the bus, but they're still worried."

"Come, I have to show you something."

"Wha-- what do you mean?" Kyah said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I have to take you somewhere across the city." I replied trying not to freak Kyah out.

"Kewli! We're going to skip school? Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." We exited the school.

"No I won't. It'll take hours to get to the other side of the town."

"Ok, fine. You want to know where we're going? I'm taking you to Yu-Gi-Oh world."

"Come on Kit, I'm serious, where are we going?"

"You're never serious." I said mocking Kyah for what she said to me yesterday. I guess my mood changed when I came back here, because I WAS happier earlier.

"I want to know, where the hell are we going!?"

"I told you." The bickering went on for quite a while. When we were 15 minutes away from the house, I decided that Kyah had to know.

"Jeez, Kit. You're scaring me. It's like you're possessed or something."

"You could say that."

"Huh?"

::sigh:: I unzipped the stupid jacket, revealing Ryou's Millennium Ring. "There, are you happy?"

"KEWLI! Where did you get that? I want the Millennium Puzzle like Yami Yugi, but then there would be three peeps with a Millennium Puzzle. Would that mean I'd be Yami Yami Yugi? Ok, whatever. So where'd you get it? It looks real."

"It's Ryou's"

"Ha-ha. You're so funny; it's way past April Fool's day. Now where did you really get it?"

Ugh. She really got on my nerves. Doesn't she understand--- "IT'S FUCKING REAL, KYAH!"

"Whoa." Was all Kyah could say.

I explained what happened yesterday and this morning and what I found out. That's when we reached 'Bakura's house'.

"So this is how we get to the Yu-Gi-Oh world?" Kyah asked.

"Yep." I opened the door and led Kyah to the room with the white door.

****

Kyah's POV

I hope Kit isn't bullshitting me, I don't think I could take it if I can't go to Yu-Gi-Oh world after all this. I really want to meet Yami Yugi, that would be SO sweet. But part of me is trying to tell myself that it isn't real.

****

Normal POV

The Millennium Ring around Kit's neck began to glow and a dark hole appeared. Kyah just froze and couldn't move until Kit shoved her in front of her and they both walked into the other world. They both appeared into the same room Kit had been in earlier this morning, but there were more people there now.

"Hey Kit, you're back! And with Kyah----" Ryou said ecstatically that Kit and Kyah were there.

Kyah just stood there looking at the five other people than her in the room.

"I told you so." Kit whispered to Kyah.

"I told you so!" Ryou said triumphantly at the two other guests who were standing next to Ryou.

"Hey, aren't you two from 'Sugar Hi'?" asked the one guest with the blonde hair.

"Dude, this is totally awesome!" exclaimed another guest with shorter, brown hair.


	4. Joey

Chapter 4

****

Kit's POV

Holy shit! It's ---it's ---JOEY! I couldn't believe it. THE Joey is standing right in front of me! That's when Kyah elbowed me in the side and reminded me to breathe. "H-h-hi!" Ok, I have to remember to act normal. I cannot freak out. I can do this; after all, I am in drama club. I just have to remember that I'm not supposed to know them. "I'm Kit, and you are?"

"I'm Tristan, and he's---"

"Hi, I'm Joey, nice to meet ya!" Joey said with one of his huge stupid grins on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. I saw Kyah roll her eyes at me.

"Where's Yami--" Kyah said before I stepped on her foot to remind hr that we're not supposed to know them. "Oh yeah--"

"Why ya got Ryou's Millennium thingy around your neck, Kit?" Joey asked me.

HA! Joey asked ME a question and he said MY name. I feel so special ---- "Oh yeah, here Ryou. Thanks." I said casually trying to hold my excitement in.

"Kit, can I see you for a second?" Kyah said while pulling me away from the others. " Do they know we watch Yu-Gi-Oh? I mean, if they see a show on us, wouldn't they know we know them?"

"Uh, maybe not because on Yu-Gi-Oh, we don't see them watching a show on us."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering." Kyah said and smiled real big before joining the others who were now getting ready to play twister.

****

Bakura's POV

Now I understand what's going on. And I thought it was stupid to be able to read my hikari's mind, until Kit became my hikari for a day. It's a pity she likes Joey. I'll have to break the bad news to Ryou. Or, I can see him suffer when he finds out on his own!

****

Kit's POV

"Ok, whose smart idea was it to play twister?" I asked.

"Mine." Bakura replied.

"Oh, uh, ok then." I said, surprised that Bakura would want to play twister.

****

Normal POV

*~* MENTAL LINK BETWEEN RYOU & BAKURA *~*

"Stay away from her, yami."

"Oh, I can't have a little fun?" Bakura teased Ryou.

"Why do you always ruin things for me? I never get anything I want."

"Oh, you will. Just in a matter of time."

"Damn you Bakura, what are you planning this time?"

"You'll see----hey, that's no way to talk to your yami."

*~* END OF MENTAL LINK *~*

****

Kit's POV

"I think I'll just spin that thing for the twister game." Tristan said.

"I think I'll sit back and be the referee." Kyah had said only because she was waiting to see how a game of twister would go with Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

"I guess that leaves me, Ryou, Joey, and Bakura to play." I stated.

"Ok, right hand, blue." Tristan started the game.

The game went on for a while until the most embarrassing thing happened. Twister is fun to play because you can get into many different --ahem-- positions, but this one was the best. Joey was under me, facing up and it was like I was straddling him, but I wasn't touching him. I thought I was going to fall because I was shaking uncontrollably. I WAS PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF JOEY!

Kyah spit out the drink she had gotten earlier. "Nice one Kit!"

"Shut-up Kyah!" I said as my face turned slightly red.

****

Bakura's POV

This was the perfect timing for half of my plan to go into effect. All I have to do is tickle Joey, forcing him into Kit, making Ryou jealous. And if Kit does what I expect her to do, my plan will have succeeded.

****

Kit's POV

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. Suddenly, Joey thrusted up towards me and died laughing. I, being as unstable as I already was, fell ontop on Joey. It was odd, considering how fast it happened but luckily I was smart enough to roll off Joey before anyone besides Kyah got any suspicions about my huge crush. "What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed making it look like my face was red because I was angry. It didn't help when I saw Tristan rolling on the floor laughing.

" I, uh-- don't know what happened." Joey replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, I'd like to know what---" That's when I saw Bakura smirking. "It was you wasn't it?" 

" What ever do you mean?" Bakura asked innocently.

"You made Joey jump up like that!"

"What makes you think that?"

"The look on your face."

"What? You don't like my face?"

"You know what I mean!" That remark pissed me off so much, so I shoved him. I knew he was the culprit in this case.

****

Ryou's POV

And so the fighting between Kit and Bakura started again. I swear, I just don't understand it. That's when I noticed the puzzled looks on Joey's and Tristan's faces.

"I, uh, what the---- why?" Joey stuttered.

"Oh, I can probably explain." I replied to Joey. "My yami used to beat up on me like this a few years back, but I just retreated. I didn't want to get hurt. Over the years, he developed this hatred toward me."

"So? What's that got to do with them two?" Tristan cut me off, obviously confused.

"Yeah, get to the point." Joey snapped at me.

"I'm getting there! Well, yesterday they fought like this over something stupid. But Kit fought back, in a more playful manner rather than self defense. I sensed that my yami was having fun! I don't understand it though, why would they both enjoy such brutality on each other?"

"Did you ever consider that Bakura likes Kit?" Joey asked.

"Uh, no I never thought that because he always made fun of me for watching 'Sugar Hi' and my favorite character being Kit. I thought Bakura would've told me if he did."

"But Bakura really isn't the kind to share his feelings, is he?" Tristan asked me.

"I, I don't know." I truly didn't. How could my spirit have a crush on Kit? It's not fair!

"It's ok. I mean, you DID sleep in the same bed as her and Bakura didn't." Joey noted, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied while the anger was boiling up inside of me. How could my yami do this to me? I love Kit and he knows that! Kit means everything to me and more now that I know she's real.

*~* MENTAL LINK BETWEEN RYOU & BAKURA *~*

"Spirit, why are you fooling around with Kit? You know full well that I like her!"

"What? Am I not allowed to have any fun once in a while? You never let me do anything!" Bakura thought in a teasing sense.

"Did you bring Kit here for me or for you?"

"She's not yours, you know. She's not a piece of property!"

"Answer my question."

"For you." Bakura answered unwillingly.

"That's what I thought." I said, being satisfied with his answer.

*~* END OF MENTAL LINK *~*

I saw from across the room my yami and Kit getting up and Bakura heading for the kitchen. But before he entered, he looked over Kit's features when she had her back to him and looked at me with an evil grin on his face. Apparently, my face was red with anger because Tristan and Joey were screaming at me to breathe.

"Oh yeah, of course. Breathe. I have to remember that." I answered before walking away from everyone looking at me and stormed to the room that Bakura had claimed since we were united.


	5. talking with Ryou

Chapter 5

****

Kit's POV

"Would someone like to fill me in on what just happened?" I asked being very confused. "Ryou doesn't normally just storm up the stairs, does he?"

"I, uh, wouldn't know." Joey replied.

They were hiding something from me and I know it. "I think I'll just check and make sure he's ok." I saw Joey and Tristan give each other concerned looks when I headed for the stairs. I'm not as stupid as people think. I got to the second story of the house, the part I haven't been to before, and I looked around. I figured Ryou was in the only room with the door closed so I approached it and knocked. "Ryou? Are you in there?"

"Yeah. Go away." he said with his voice muffled.

I took a chance and opened the door. "Ryou, what's wrong?" I saw him sitting at the edge of his bed, staring out the window. The room had a weird feeling to it. It felt different. "This is your room?"

"Was…" Ryou replied in an angry tone of voice. 

"Oh, it's Bakura's now?"

"Yeah, but I usually stay here during the day. He gets it at night."

"Oh that sucks." I replied. "I wouldn't be able to live if I had to share my room." I walked towards Ryou.

****

Ryou's POV

I just wanted her to go away. I didn't want her to see me like this. Earlier, I had the thought that just ruined me; what if Kit liked Bakura back? Maybe they were flirting---or maybe one was flirting and the other wasn't---ow. My head hurts. This is too confusing.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I--I--" I stuttered.

"I know there's something going on, Joey and Tristan kept giving each other weird glances and I don't know what it's about. I figured that you would know."

::sigh:: "Well, I always watch 'Sugar Hi' and--and you're my favorite character----"

****

Kit's POV

Not this 'Sugar Hi' crap again. "Ryou, I have no knowledge of being on a show called 'Sugar Hi'. I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Ryou tilted his head to the side.

Dammit. He's too cute. "I don't know about the show 'Sugar Hi'." I said.

"That's really confusing."

"You're telling me! But, there's something else----" I had to tell him. He needed to know.

"Is it confusing?"

"Yeah---uh---well, in my world, there's a show called 'Yu-Gi-Oh' and you're all starring in it."

"Really? This is too confusing. So let me see if I can get this straight, I see a show with you in it and you don't know about it. And you see a show with me in it and I don't know about it?" Ryou said trying to figure this out.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I hoped he wouldn't ask who my favorite character is. I don't have the heart to tell him it's Joey, because I'm his favorite character. It's not like I don't like Ryou, it's just it was my dream to meet Joey. I love everything about Joey, and it's very possible that Ryou feels the same way about me.

"So you know everyone else here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I know you, Yami Bakura, Joey, Tristaan, Té a, Yugi, Yami Yugi ----" I went on listing all of the characters.

"Wow." Ryou just sat on his bed with a dazed look on his face.

"It was kind of my dream to come to Yu-Gi-Oh world. I didn't actually think there really was such a thing, I just hated my boring life so much and I loved the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. So I let my imagination run wild and look where it brought me!"

"So you're probably wondering why you were brought here." Ryou said. 

"Yeah. I was kind of wondering that. But I figured 'I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh world, I'm not going to question it.'. I feel so much happier here."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, my yami and me got in a fight about if you were 'real' or not. So my yami wanted to prove that you were real. Sorry if he scared you." Ryou informed me.

"I'm ok as long as I'm in this world. I feel like I belong here. Back in my own world, I was considered a nothing. I had my small group of friends, and that was it."

"So that's why you were always so depressed on the show?"

"I guess. I mean, I don't know what they showed you on 'Sugar Hi'." The thought of someone other than my friends and family knowing my personal life creeped me out.

"This is almost cool if you think about it. We both know a lot about each other----"

I fell to the ground and had a dazed look on my face. I sat up.

"Uh, Kit? Are you ok?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to sort my thoughts. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm really here in Yu-Gi-Oh world." There was a moment of silence while we both thought our own thoughts.

"Uh, Kit? Do you like my yami?" Ryou asked nervously.

"You mean crush?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I know what this is about. So you got mad because you thought me and Yami Bakura were flirting?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryou said, blushing slightly.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I was just having some fun. I know it may seem odd, but I always wanted to punch the crap out of him." I said, jokingly.

Ryou laughed, relieved that I didn't like his yami. I leaned over and softly kissed Ryou on the lips. "Come on, let's go downstairs. And for the record, let's just stay friends until the time is right, ok?"

"How did you ---" Ryou asked.

"I just did." I said as we came down the stairs back into the living room. Now I'm going to feel bad knowing I like Joey, when Ryou is crushing on me. Great, a conflict.

"Hey, look who's back!" Joey exclaimed, getting up from the couch.

"You guys want to go to Yugi's place?" Tristan asked. "Me and Joey were going to go there anyway today."

"YES!" Kyah ran out of the kitchen.

Ryou shot me a questioning look. I whispered to him, "She knows about Yami Yugi."

"Ok, in a while, we'll eat lunch then leave, ok?" I said.

"I have no problem with that!" Joey said following his comment with one of his silly laughs. All I could do is smile, thanking god that I'm where I belong.


	6. Yugi's House

Chapter 6

****

Kit's POV

We all got our stuff and started walking to Yugi's house. On the way, I walked next to Kyah so we could talk without the others hearing. "Isn't this great?" I asked her.

"YES! YES! YES!" She answered, very happy that she's going to meet Yami Yugi.

"Ryou knows about 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. So he knows we already know them."

"Oh. So what happened up there --- ya know, you two, in his room ---" she said.

"None of your business."

"You screwed him?!"

"NO! He got mad because he likes me and Yami Bakura was apparently flirting with me. He was afraid that I liked his Yami back."

"So you and Bakura were flirting?"

"NO! I was just playing around. I thought it was fun to beat him up --- ya know, in a playful manner."

"Well, Bakura was certainly being 'playful'."

"Yeah, well, I have a major conflict on my hands. Ryou likes me but I like Joey."

"So you don't like Bakura?"

"NO!" I said, getting irritated.

"So do you like Ryou?"

"Sort of, but I've always loved Joey. You know that! I'd rather be really good friends with Ryou. I kind of kissed Ryou when we up there."

"Kind of?" Kyah asked, obviously wanting to know details.

"It was a quick-on-the-lips kiss. I told him that we'd stay friends until the time is right."

"That's a bad choice of words because he is probably counting on there to be a right time."

"I know."

"So why did you kiss him?"

"Because I felt bad for him."

"You don't just kiss someone because you feel bad for them!"

"I don't have the heart to tell him that I like Joey."

"So don't."

"I haven't, but I can't flirt with Joey when Ryou is around."

"Screw Joey and Ryou, Yami Yugi is the sexy one here."

::sigh:: Obviously Kyah wasn't going to be any help. Ryou is sweet and innocent, but I've loved Joey for a long time. Not to mention the many shrines I have dedicated to him in the other world---. My thoughts were interrupted by Kyah.

"Isn't Yu-Gi-Oh world so much better? I mean, look! We're so skinny!"  
"Kewli! So now we can fit into anything we want, because if you've noticed, every female in Yu-Gi-Oh world is this skinny."

"This only means one thing, SHOPPING!"

"I only have $20 with me."

"Shit, I forgot about that, money. Oh well. I need new pants though---- Maybe I'll have to steal some of Yami Yugi's pants!"

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" I asked, wanting to hear one of Kyah's wild plans.

"Well, I could steal them when he's in the shower!"

"And at what point do you think Yami Yugi is gong to take a shower while we're visiting?"

"Quiet woman! You're ruining my plan!"

It felt so great to be happy again, to worry about the stupidest things, being with the ones you love----.

****

Bakura's POV

*~* MENTAL LINK BETWEEN RYOU & BAKURA *~*

"So, what happened upstairs with you and Kit earlier?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryou snapped at me. He was in a terrible mood today, apparently he really loves Kit. That's too bad.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you. You're just going to take her away from me."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I read your mind. I don't have to ask what happened. 'Ryou got his first kiss'." I said/thought in a teasing sense.

"You're -- you're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I know you like Kit too. I saw they way you looked at her."

It's a shame Ryou thinks he's going to get Kit all to himself. He doesn't know who Kit's 'favorite character' is. That'll all change soon when the time has come. For a while, Ryou and me were off on our own thoughts. But it didn't take long for Ryou to decide to rudely interrupt.

"What are you planning against me? I don't get it. What you've done so far doesn't add up into anything." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"Let's just say I know more about Kit than you do."

"Wha--- did she tell you anything?"

"No fool! I read her mind."

"How?"

"Quiet. We'll talk more later." I said, leaving Ryou confused and me happy because all is going according to plan.

*~* END OF MENTAL LINK *~*

****

Kyah's POV

I was so thrilled! I am actually going to see Yami Yugi! This is --- this is---- I can't control myself! I think I'm going to fall-----. That's when I was told that we were there. Tristan rang the doorbell. Waiting for the door to be answered seemed like an eternity, but the door opened, only to reveal Yugi. Dammit.

"Hi Tristan, Joey, --- who are those two?" Yugi greeted us.

"Oh, these are Kit and Kyah. I'll explain if you would be as kind as to let us in." Bakura said calmly.

"Kyah, you're finally going to meet him!" Kit whispered to me as we all entered the house.

"Hey Yug, where's Gramps?" Joey asked.

Me and Kit died laughing. I never thought I'd actually get to hear Joey say that! But we stopped laughing when everyone gave us questioning looks.

"He went away for a week. He said he'd be back around next Tuesday." Yugi said.

"That only means one thing --- PARTY!" Tristan exclaimed. Joey and Tristan gave each other high fives.

"No! Grandpa said that we have to keep the place clean!" Yugi screamed over the two.

"No prob! We'll just --- " Joey started explaining when someone came down the stairs.

"Yugi, who was that at the door? I heard --- " Yami Yugi said, coming down the stairs. IN ONLY A FRIGGIN TOWEL AROUND HIS WAIST!

"Oh my ---" Ryou gasped.

"Yami! I told you we were having people over today! Jeez --- put some clothes on!" Yugi screamed.

"Oh -- I -- uh -- who are you?" Yami pointed at me and Kit.

"Kit and Kyah. I'll explain later -- once you have the decency to get some clothes on." Bakura said rather angrily.

"Sorry for taking a damn shower!" Yami yelled.

I turned around and gave Kit an evil grin. "Yami, where's your bathroom?"

"Uh, upstairs to the right." Yami answered.

I ran up the stairs, almost tripping when I went past YamiYugi. My plan wasn't foiled after all. "Thanks!"

****

Kit's POV

"Shit Yami, you better follow her, she's going to try to steal your pants!" I said.

"What the fuck? Why -----?" Yami asked.

"Just go unless you want one less pair of pants!" I screamed, laughing as Yami ran up the stairs. The others just stared at me, wanting an explanation. "Inside joke." 

I could only tell that Ryou understood the inside joke because he knew that Kyah likes Yami. I guess he's not as stupid as he's made out to be on the show.


	7. Yami Yugi

A/N: I will get some more fluffy goodness later…. It's mostly flirting that's described. I will write a sequel. I'm already writing chapter 9, almost done. If you have any suggestions, id love them!!! I also want to know if I should put this story under a different genre……. Oh, and by the way, for Lady Yami, I have planned for malik to be an extremely important character of my sequel to this story.

Chapter 7

****

Kit's POV

"Kit and Kyah are from a different world." Bakura tried to explain.

"Yeah! They're from dat show, uh, 'Sugar Hi'." Joey interrupted.

"Really? How the heck did you get here? I thought you were a cartoon." Yugi commented.

Oh the cruel irony. "Well, I'm here aren't I? I'm standing right in front of you aren't I? I'M REAL!" I screamed.

"What's her problem?" Tristan asked.

"She's, uh, had a long two days. My yami gave her quite a scare bringing her here." Ryou tried to cover up for me.

"Oh, ok. Hey Joey, you up to that duel you promised?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, sure." Joey said, getting his deck out.

They started their duel. It lasted for a couple of hours. Obviously, Joey has gotten better at dueling or it wouldn't have lasted so long. The whole time, I stared at Joey, memorizing his every move, his every word, and his every smile. See, it was so much better in Yu-Gi-Oh world. I could focus on what I wanted to see, unlike the show. Although, I can't rewind and watch my favorite parts over and over again but, I'm not complaining. Yugi won with 450 life points left. After the duel ended, Bakura asked, "Where the hell are Kyah and Yami Yugi?"

****

Kyah's POV

I ran into the bathroom and found the famous leather pants. I couldn't stand these dirty old jeans I was wearing, so I put Yami Yugi's pants on. These were so cool! I danced around in them only to stop and see Yami Yugi leaning against the doorframe staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked timidly, trying to keep up my courage.

"You." He said with a smirk on his face. "Now, why are you wearing my pants?"

"I don't have clean pants so I, uh, decided to wear yours. Surely you have other pants." I said.

"Oh, but those are my favorite ---" He said in his calm voice, making me shake, wondering what the hell is going through his mind.

"Well, too bad. I'm wearing these ones and if you want them back, you'll have to get them back yourself." I said being confident, but that soon changed.

He advanced towards me, still only wearing a towel around his waist, and answered, "Fine, I will."

I couldn't believe this is happening! I mean, of course I dreamed of this, but not thinking this would actually happen. Nor did I think my plan was going to work out like this. I had to fight the urge of taking that damn towel off of him. I gasped when he--he pressed himself against me and unbuttoned the pants and his face about two inches away from mine. If he weren't leaning against me, I would've fallen down. That's when I decided to fight back. I gave one pelvic thrust and caught him totally off guard, which sent him stumbling backwards.

"What did you do that for?" Yami asked, stunned.

"I didn't say I wouldn't put up a good fight!" I said, smirking.

"Can I have my pants back already? I'm getting tired of your games."

"I thought you were the King of Games!"

"How did you know?"

"Uh, Ryou and Bakura. Yeah. So if you're the so-called King of Games, prove it-- and play me."

A smile creeped across Yami Yugi's face.

****

Kit's POV

As soon as Bakura asked the question, we all heard a huge bang coming from upstairs. "There's Kyah for you!" I said inbetween laughs.

Yugi being the only one concerned, asked, "What is going on up there?"

Wow. Yugi really is innocent. "Kyah and Yami Yugi will be down later, don't worry." I said, trying to stiffle a laugh. Right then, the doorbell rang. Joey jumped three feet into the air.

"Dude, someone is ding-donging your bell!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"Answer the damn door." Joey said while getting up from falling on the floor.

"I wanna answer the door!" I said as I ran up to the front door and opened it, only to see Seto Kaiba. "Uh, hi Seto."

"Who are you and where's Yami Yugi? He promised me a duel today." Seto said while pushing past me into the house.

"I'm Kit. Uh -- Yami is kind of busy right now --" I was cut off by more thumps from upstairs and laughing.

"Oh, I see. I'll just be going back to my mansion then." Seto said as he walked towards the door.

"Can I come?" I asked, jumping at the opportunity. I do love Joey, but I wanted to be like Seto; he was my role model. Not so much the cruel part of him, but more the serious and confident part of him.

"Yeah, me too!" Joey screamed. And by the look on his face, he looked like he wanted to come to trash Seto's place.

"I suppose. As long as you keep that dog of yours on a leash." Seto said calmly.

"Grrr ----" Joey was about to kill Seto, but I jumped inbetween them.

"First of all, he's not mine. Second, he's not a dog!" I screamed, my face red with anger.

"Very well then. My limo is waiting outside." Seto said.

"Wait. Bakura people, I'll be home a little late, ok? Oh, and Yugi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if Kyah stays here? There's no more room at Ryou and Bakura's house." I knew Kyah wouldn't want to leave Yami. So I decided to do her a favor.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"K then, see you all later!" I said, pushing Joey in front of me so he didn't try to attack Seto when I wasn't looking. We got into the limo and I made sure I sat between Seto and Joey.

"So why did you want to visit my mansion, Kit?" Seto asked five minutes into the ride.

"Well, because you're my idol." I said, hoping he wouldn't think I'm a freak.


	8. Seto's Mansion

****

A/N: Thank you so much! I'm so happy with all the reviews! You people make my day! Ok, enough with my stupid sappyness. Ummmmmmmmm, I decided to post this chapter sooner than I would've for all of my wonderful reviewers! It might take longer to post chapter 9 and on cuz im getting somewhat of a writer's block. I pretty much know what I'm going to write for this story and my sequel, but I'm still open to ideas. (Translation: I'd like some ideas. I want to know what my reviewers want to read!)Chapter 9 is bittersweet, but that's all I'm telling you. Hopefully I'll get to writing the sequel soon. Hopefully, only if my research paper in English doesn't take up too much of my time. ON WITH THE STORY! 

Chapter 8

****

Kit's POV

"Huh?" Both Joey and Seto looked up at me. 

"I've never even seen you before. How do you know me?"

"I saw you on television." I said, quickly trying to cover up. I am SO blowing my cover. This is hard.

"Oh, ok. So what is it you want to see in my mansion? I have a lot to show ---" Seto was cut off by Joey.

" -- Ahem --" Joey coughed, implying something that was obviously an inside thing.

"Shut-up dog." Seto commanded.

"Both of you stop it!" I shouted over them. " And Joey, you're staying with me when we get in there. I don't want any trouble." I said, putting my arm around Joey. Joey looked away trying to make it look like he really hated the idea when he really didn't. It's way easier to read guy's feelings in this world.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are here." The limo driver announced suddenly.

The door opened on Seto's side and we got out on that side. The mansion was unbelievingly huge. Seto showed us around some, and then we reached the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Joey screamed in delight with his eyes glued to the refrigerator.

Knowing how hungry Joey probably was, I said, "You can stay here while Seto shows me around some more. DON'T make a mess." Joey was already eating food from out of the fridge. Seto just laughed and directed me to another room.

"Here's my room -----" He said as he opened the door. It's how I would want my room; all this technology, (computer, tv, stereo, etc.) space for work, and a bed off to the side next to the window.

"Can I use your computer for a while?" I asked, coming up with an idea.

"Sure, I have some work to do anyway." He said a he sat in a desk parallel to where his laptop was. I set myself online to check fanfiction. I wanted to prove that I'm not the only one who already knows them all. But when I searched for Yu-Gi-Oh, I only found Sugar Hi in its place. Thoughts raced through my mind; do people write fanficitons on me? My heart rate rose as I read some of the sickening stories. Seto looked over at me when he noticed my irregular pattern of breathing. 

"Kit? Are you ok?" Seto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I think I need to lay down." I said, getting up and laying down on Seto's bed. I calmed myself down after a few minutes. I then entered my half awake state of daydreaming. Daydreaming was my way of meditating. A click sound in the other direction shook me out of this state, but I ignored it. I wanted to daydream more. I closed my eyes, savoring the peace. It was then I felt the weight of another on top of me. My eyes shot open only to see Seto straddling over me. "S-Seto?" I choked.

"Kit, my darling, there's nothing to be afraid of. I made sure there will be no interruptions"

So that's what that click was. He locked the door! I tried to push Seto away, but that was a lost cause. "Seto, I - I ---- this isn't right ---" I gasped, fearing that we were locked in his room and no one could get in. Seto only pushed against me harder, rubbing his erection into my thigh. I twitched and cringed; I couldn't believe this was happening. I then came up with a quick plan. Seto was obviously trying to rape me and fighting back physically wasn't an option. I hesitantly gave in to him, letting him kiss down my neck. I also had to make him feel like he could trust me, so I kissed him back. All I could think about is how I wanted for him to leave me alone. It was bad enough I had to kiss him back and act like I wanted him, but if I led him to believe he could trust me, I could get away. This was the worst part --- I saw the lust in his eyes as he removed my clothing. I cringed at the cold air and reached out for comfort that wasn't there in the first place. He began to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. This was my cue --- I jabbed my knee into his most vulnerable spot and punched him in the gut. This caused him to fall off the bed and double over in pain. I jumped off the bed and threw my clothes on, not taking my eyes off of Seto. I ran out of the room and through the hallways. I ran into Joey while turning a corner. "JOEY! Am I so glad to see you! We need to get out of here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Joey asked, still stuffing food into his mouth.

"Seto tried to rape me!" I said grabbing Joey by the arm and running towards the door. He got the idea as we ran away from the creepy mansion until it was out of site.

"Kit -- I'm so sorry --" He said, feeling guilty that he wasn't there to save me.

"It's ok, you don't have to feel sorry. I just want to go back to the Bakura's house."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"No ----" I started crying because of everything I was going through at the moment. I just had Seto try to seduce me, I had the conflict of 'Joey or Ryou' and I jut want someone to love and to be loved back. Joey saw the pain in my eyes and hugged me.

"Shhh----- It's ok now. I'll walk you to Bakura's house. You'll be fine." Joey said, trying to comfort me.

"Thank-you so much. This means alot to me." I said as I took my chance and kissed Joey. To my surprise, he returned my kiss! I was in heaven. I could've stayed this way forever ----

"Come on, we don't want to keep Ryou and Bakura waiting for you to get home." Joey said. We walked down the sidewalk; Joey with his arm around my shoulder and my arm around Joey's waist.

****

Bakura's POV

Once Kit left with Joey and Seto, I knew it was time to tell Ryou.

*~* MENTAL LINK BETWEEN RYOU AND BAKURA *~*

"Oh Ryou, remember that conversation we were going to have later? The one that I'd say more about later?"

"Yeah. How the bloody hell did you read Kit's mind?"

"Remember how Kit used your Millennium Ring to go back to her world? Well, I could read her mind --"

"So what did you find out?" Ryou asked, wanting to know more about Kit.

"Oh no. I couldn't tell you that. I wouldn't want to break your fragile heart."

"Tell me." Ryou replied in a threatening manner.

"Your Kit is quite fond of another someone."

"Who?"

"Joey. She's been quite fond of him for a while -- as in BEFORE she came here."

"No." Ryou said in disbelief. "You don't have any proof ---"

"When she first met Joey, she was speechless."

"No."

"Did you ever notice the way she looks at Joey? Remember the duel? She stared at him the whole entire time."

"No."

"Why the hell do you think she wanted to be only friends? How much does it take to penetrate that thick skull of yours? SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU, SHE WANTS JOEY!"

"NO!" Ryou was in absolute disbelief.

*~* END OF MENTAL LINK *~*

"Ryou, are you alright?" Yugi asked, looking at the shocked and pale face of Ryou. I just smirked knowing that I 'accidentally forgot' to tell him how Kit has feelings for Ryou also.

Yami Yugi and Kyah came down the stairs. Everyone but Yugi stifled laughs, remembering that those two were upstairs doing ----- something.

"Yami! I was so worried --- what happened up there?" Yugi asked.

"Ahem --- nothing." Yami answered as he and Kyah blushed.

"Where's Kit?" Kyah asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, she went with Kaiba and Joey. But not to worry, you'll be staying here. There's extra room in my Yami's bedroom."

"Kyah and Yami Yugi smiled real big before Yami called out to Yugi. "We'll be going to bed early tonight." Then they ran upstairs, laughing. I just rolled my eyes, sickened by those lovebirds.

::sigh:: "I never understand my yami." Yugi said as he returned to his conversations before all of the interruptions started.

**AN: Sorry bout' the whole Kaiba thing. I'll make up for it! I promise! **


	9. Downfall

****

A/N: I know, I know. The thing with Kaiba was absolutely horrible. But wait until chapter 10 and 11. There's a little 'explanation' there. I can't tell you much about it, but just wait for updates. I'll be taking a week to post each chapter because I like to be a couple chapters ahead of what I posted in case I have to fix anything. Chapter 10 is going to be extremely weird at the beginning. I think that's because I wrote it too fast. Oh well, I don't know how to change it. By the way, if you thought chapter 8 was sick, don't read my sequel when it's posted. I'm having my friend help me write some pretty 'lemony' scenes. So watch out. OK! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 9

****

Kit's POV

We reached the house and Joey led me inside. Surprisingly, no one was home. "I wonder why they aren't home, it's getting late ---"

"That's ok. I guess I'll just crash here for a while." Joey said as he casually sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. I got a drink first and then sat next to him. Joey flipped through the channels when he found a porn channel.

"Ewww! Joey, turn that off!"

"Ok, ok!" Joey replied as he went to turn it off, but his hand slipped and the remote fell.

"JOEY!" I screamed as I covered my ears and eyes. He went to pick the remote up, but I'm guessing he stepped on it because the surround sound came on. I got up from the couch, ran to the tv and shut it off. "Thank god it's off!" I said.

"Hopefully Ryou doesn't turn on the tv when he gets home."

::laugh:: I went into the kitchen.

"Where ya going?" Joey asked.

"The kitchen, to eat. Duh." I opened the freezer to get out something to eat, but I was pushed out of the way by Joey who was raiding the fridge. "Hey, didn't you just eat at Kaiba's?" He got out a can of whipped cream and sprayed whipped cream into his mouth. I got out another can of it and did the same thing since I was hungry and didn't exactly know what to eat.

"I bet I can eat more than you!" Joey challenged me.

"Oh yeah? I may be skinny, but I can still eat. Bring it on!" I said, loving any challenge thrown at me. He took me by surprise when he suddenly sprayed an overwhelming amount of whipped cream into my mouth.

"Eat that!" Joey exclaimed, obviously amused at me trying to swallow all of it. I quickly came up with a devious plan and doubled over, faking choking. "Are you ok?" Joey quickly grew concerned.

My choking became laughing as I stood up and blindly sprayed whipped cream at Joey, missing his mouth.

"Hey! That's no fair, you tricked me." Joey exclaimed and grabbed his can of whipped cream and sprayed me too. We continued this until there was no more whipped cream left. I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard as Joey came nearer to me. He french kissed me before licking the whipped cream off my neck. I didn't know if he was doing it out of love or because he was hungry and I conveniently had 'food' on me. But either way, I loved it. I decided to copy his actions on him. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him lick me? I was glad to get my mind off of the incident with Seto anyway.

I began to believe he did do it out of love when he guided his hands up my shirt. He began to lift my shirt off my body when I heard glass shattering nearby. We both jerked our heads to the general direction of the noise. Ryou was home and just caught me and Joey. I'm guessing he dropped the glass I was drinking from earlier. Time seemed to freeze as Ryou stood there with a shocked look on his face and as me and Joey didn't move. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Ryou made the first move.

"I - I - I'll j-just be in t-the living room." Ryou stuttered as he slowly walked away and back into the living room.

Joey slowly removed his hands from me and sighed.

"I think it'll be best if you leave. It's okay --- I'll talk to Ryou." I whispered as I saw Joey turn away with his head down. 

"It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I could've stopped any time and I didn't. Not that I wanted to stop ----"

"It's both of our fault." Joey sighed as he turned around and took my hands in his. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't know about Ryou."

"I'll be there for you ----" Joey replied as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"See you tomorrow." I said sadly as I watched Joey sneak out the back door. I sighed as I cleared my mind and readied myself to talk to Ryou. I felt as if I was in slow motion like in the movies when I walked into the living room. I observed Ryou laying on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. As I came closer to him, I saw that he was trying to cover up his sobbing. I knelt down by Ryou and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Ryou, I---"

Ryou twitched and moved away from me as best he could. "Go away." He talked into his pillow.

"Please, let me explain."

"You don't need to."  
"You don't understand --"

"No, I understand completely. I understand how you just want to be friends. I understand that you love Joey. I understand that I mean nothing to you." Ryou looked up at me with cold eyes, showing his tear-stricken face.

Those words seemed to tear away at my heart leaving me only to get lost in the cold glare I was being given. I broke the eye contact with Ryou and looked away. "I'm sorry -----"

"Hmph ---" Ryou comments before turning the tv on to drown me out. "What the ---"

"Oh shit. Ryou, I can explain!" I said trying to cover up the hideous porn channel.

"I've had enough Kit! Just - just leave me alone. Go sleep with Bakura ----" Ryou's voice faltered.

I slowly walked up the stairs with a solitary tear that escaped from my eye. "If that's what you want ---- I'm so sorry." I walked up the flight of stairs and entered Bakura's bedroom.

"I hear you have a conflict on your hands." Bakura remarked as he saw me.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said with a raspy voice, trying to hold back my emotions.

"What do you have all over you?" Bakura asked, looking me over.

"Oh, that would be, uh, whipped cream." I said, embarrassed.

"Well, you can wash up in the bathroom."

"Ok, the whipped cream is kind of getting sticky and annoying anyway. But I don't have any other clothes."

"I guess you could borrow some of mine, what kind of clothes are you ok with?"

"I guess baggy jeans and a t-shirt will be fine. Do you have any boxers, because I really don't expect you to have ----"

"Yeah. Here you go." He threw clothes at me and motioned for me to go away. I wasn't exactly happy about Bakura rudely rushing me out like that, but at least I got new clothes, for the time being.

I locked myself in the bathroom, observing the bathtub/shower. I also took a look at the clothes that I held in my hands. All black; black t-shirt, black pants, black boxers---- ::shudder:: I'm going to wear Bakura's boxers. ::shudder:: It just so happens I have a black bra on too. Great. I'm going to look Gothic. I turned the warm water on for a shower. I stripped myself of my clothing as I stepped into the shower. The streaming lines of warm water soothed my body as I took the time to think about the recent events.

I wondered if I liked it better here than where I have been for the past 17 years of my life. Certainly it's been more interesting here, but there are still pros and cons of each world. Here is where I've wanted to be for the past year and a half. I met Joey and pretty much everyone else, but it seemed like every time I turn around, someone was flirting with me --- or trying to get with me. Back in the 'real world', I didn't have that problem. No one knew of me, and no one cared for me. But I don't know what's better; no one caring for you or everyone caring about you.

I don't know who would know how bad I feel about hurting Ryou. I love Joey so much, but if it weren't for Ryou, I wouldn't be here. I feel as if I owe Ryou. I've tried to imagine how Ryou feels. How would it feel if I loved someone and I was pretty good friends with them, but then that someone got with someone else? I'd feel pretty shitty I guess. But Ryou doesn't own me. I have my own free will and can be with Joey if I want to! Ugh! Damn my indecisiveness!

After I was done cleansing, I dried myself off with a towel. A black towel. Stupid Goths. I looked in the mirror when I had put the clothes on. Hey, black didn't look too bad on me after all! I decided I should probably talk to Ryou. I don't know what I'd say or if he'd listen to me, but I should try. Exiting the bathroom and walking down the stairs, there hung an eerie silence in the air. "Ryou?" No response. " Ryou? I'm sorry, please let me talk to you. I feel really bad ---" 

A note stood out on a table adjacent to the couch. It read:

_Went out for a walk, -Ryou_

****

A/N: AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!!!! Wait, was there really ever any plot to begin with? I wrote this when I went through my depression state. Actually, I was going to kill off _someone_ but I didn't know who. But that was before I thought of my sequel. My sequel is definitely going to be rated R. But not right away. And for those who know me and accuse me of liking malik, I DON'T LIKE MALIK!!!!!!! Or love. Or whatever. I just find malik as an interesting character in stories. That's all. I DON'T LIKE MALIK!!!! Anyway, (sorry for those who don't know what's going on) I just wanted to say that before my so-called friends find my sequel when I post it, because there is going to be some rated R fluffiness in there.

I want you people to know that I wrote chapter 8 right about when I posted chapter 2, so I didn't purposely write that sickening scene to piss off some people. Just be patient and don't flame me. Wait until you read chapter 11, and if you still find the need to flame me, you may do so. Not that I want you to ----

I want to write another fan fiction after this and my sequel and I wanted to know if any of you had ideas for a new story. I want to get started way ahead of time so I know what I'd be writing.

Ok, so I have a lot to write. But I have to tell you this. My dad friggin found my fan fiction and read it!!!!!! Well, just the first chapter cuz I guess he doesn't know how to get to the next chapter. -_-U 

What a nimrod. So now he was walking through the house mocking my first chapter. 'I cringed at the thought of Joey and those ---- accessories' 'whips and chains, Kit!' Thank god he didn't read the rest. He'd never let me live down anything I wrote. 

I'm going to write about malik in my story, but I need to know something, what is yami malik like? I have no clue what-so-ever. If you want to email me, my email address is adaba_hewwos@centralpets.com

****


	10. The phone call

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I told you that I'd be posting a chapter every WEEK! Chapter eleven is great! I think I was possessed when I wrote it. Anyway, enjoy this one and I'll update next Wednesday or so.

Chapter 10

****

Kit's POV

I really don't blame Ryou for getting away from me. I understand the pain he feels. I understand the loneliness.

I sat myself down on the couch and turned on the tv to some movie channel. I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I just looked blankly at the tv and got lost in my thoughts. Seconds, minutes, hours passed as I sat in front of the tv.

The sudden feeling of someone's hands grip my shoulders caused me to throw my arms back, intending to startle the intruder. I shot out of my seat and spun around to see a very pissed off Bakura.

"You hit me in the fucking eye!" He screamed.

"Oh, sorry. You startled me." I said, losing interest and sitting down.

"Well, sorry for coming down to see if you were ok!"

I turned around, shocked by his comment, and faced Bakura. "Why would you care?"

"When you were in the shower, I heard the door downstairs slam. I figured it was Ryou. He usually does this when he's mad." 

"He just walks out, like that?"

"Yeah. You might want to come upstairs. You don't want to be down here when he comes home."

"Ok, but why?"

"When he goes on his walks, he usually thinks too much and comes home even more pissed off."

"Oh." I said, not believing it.

"What? Something wrong?"

"It just doesn't strike me as something Ryou would do." I commented as I followed Bakura upstairs. I entered the room and I realized something. "Where am I going to sleep? There's only one bed!"

"It's big enough. As long as one of us sleeps against the wall, it'll be fine."

I looked at Bakura. "Ok ---" I said, wondering why Bakura was acting so weird. I sat down on the side of the bed.

"You have a lot of knots in your back." Bakura commented as he sat down too.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, when I put my hands on your shoulders and you attacked me, I noticed that some of your muscles are all knotted up. Doesn't it hurt?"

"I don't really notice it. Pain is like an everyday thing for me. I guess I'm used to it. Why? What are you trying to get at?"

"Well, I used to give back massages at my old job a few years back. I thought maybe you would want one. I understand if it's too weird. I was just wondering,"

Oh god, I hope he wasn't hitting on me, or trying to. I really can't stand all of these guys except Joey. "Well, it just seems weird because it would involve me removing all my top layers. Second, what if Ryou walks in on it? Third, this isn't meant in a sexual manner is it? Because I'll kick your ass if you try anything like Seto."

"Nothing sexual. Ryou would understand, I used to do it to him all the time. So what's this about Seto?"

I ignored Bakura's question as I gave him a questioning look about his last comment.

"NOTHING SEXUAL!" He screamed.

"Oh, ok. That was a scary thought." I said through my laughing. Everyone here was slightly different from the show; Ryou getting angry and Bakura showing a soft side. I laughed mentally at the thought of Bakura showing a soft side. " I guess I could use a massage ---- just don't try anything with me. I'm not in the mood. Nor do I care for it."

"Okay. Just, uh, remove your top and lay down on your stomach." Bakura said uneasily obviously because the words sounded a bit perverted.

I did as he said, keeping my shirt in front of me as to not show anything.

"Just a second, do you want lotion or oil?"

I mentally slapped myself for my sick thoughts. I've been reading way too many fan fictions with gay guys in it. "Uh, lotion will be fine."

"So what did you mean by what you said about Seto?" Bakura asked as he poured some lotion on my back and began to work it in. I began to feel revitalized at the feeling of my muscles relaxing.

"Well, ::sigh:: when I got into Seto's room, I layed down on his bed to rest, while Seto was doing work. Little did I know, he locked the door, intending to have some ::ahem:: action with me."

::gasp:: "Are you saying ---"

"Yeah. Seto tried to rape me."

"I don't know what to say!" Bakura said in a shocked voice. I didn't think Bakura would care. I thought he'd think it was funny. Maybe he's on medication; I don't have any other explanation for why he's acting so weird. I'll have to ask Ryou later, when he comes home.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me just say that I gave him a piece of my mind before he really got somewhere with me."

"Where was Joey while this was happening?"

"He was, uh, in the kitchen."

"Oh, I see. Are you sure you're ok then? It has to be hard getting over those kind of things."

"I'm more worried about Ryou."

"Oh." Was all Bakura said as he dropped the subject. Fifteen minutes later, I felt drowsy, my eyelids were fighting a losing battle to stay open, and I began to drift off -----

****

Bakura's POV

"Kit? Kit, are you awake?" I whispered in case she was asleep. As it came apparent that she was asleep, I put some blankets over her and walked out of the room and into the study room. I picked up the phone and dialed. First ring ------ second ring ------

"Kaiba."

"Hi, Seto?"

****

Kit's POV

When I woke up and put my shirt back on, I looked around the room observing that Bakura wasn't there. The clock displayed 11:36 p.m. I must have not been asleep for long. I got up and stumbled down the steps. I would've looked for Bakura, but I was still concerned about Ryou. He still wasn't home. Maybe I should call Joey. I sat on the couch and picked up the phone. I got out the piece of paper with Joey's number on it that he gave me earlier. I was about to punch in the numbers, when I heard two voices on the other side of the receiver.

_"I hear you did precisely what I told you to do."_

"Shut-up. I don't take orders from insignificants like you. This time was different."

"Ah, but you did it anyway."

It was Seto and Bakura. Bakura must be using the phone upstairs. What the hell was Bakura talking about? I kept quiet so I could hear the rest of the conversation.

_"But I don't know what came over me! I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" _Seto screamed.

_"The video tape in my hands would beg to differ."_

"How did you ----"

"That's classified information."

"Fine. But I didn't mean it! It was like something, someone inside of me controlled me! I'd never do that!"

"Whatever. Since you kept your side of the deal, I'll keep mine."

"You better. I just wish you didn't bring Kit into this. She had nothing to do with this ----"

"She has everything to do with it!" Bakura said in an annoyed voice. _"Now, I'll burn the tape and not leak to the press about what you did to Mokuba ----"_

"QUIET! What if someone is listening in on his conversation?"

"Nonsense! Who could? Kit's asleep, I made sure of it."

"Check to make sure."

::sigh:: "FINE!" Bakura said as I heard footsteps upstairs. " Shit!" I heard Bakura curse and run back into the other room. _"I must go now. Goodbye." _Bakura slammed down the phone.

I quickly hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen to make it look like I was getting food when Bakura came downstairs. I opened the fridge, got out a can of soda and some bread. I could hear swift footsteps approaching. I made it look like I got up for a midnight snack. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. What made me believe I could? I shouldn't have even let my guard down. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Kit! What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

I spun around to look at Bakura. "Ryou ---- oh, hi Bakura. I got a little hungry. I came down to see if Ryou came back yet. I'm getting worried." Ha! I told the truth and I'm not lying --- yet.

"Oh. Are you sure that's all you came down here for?"

"Uh, yeah. After I make my sandwich and eat it, I'm going to look for Ryou, ok?"

"Isn't it kind of dark out?"

"Yeah, but the streetlights will lighten my way enough."

"Oh, ok. Well, if you don't find him now, I'll help you look later today."

"Ok. Thanks!" I ran out the door. I would've gone looking for Ryou, but I have to talk to Seto. I have to know what's going on. From what I heard, it sounds like Seto did something to Mokuba that's caught on tape. Bakura is blackmailing him and saying Seto had to do something so the public wouldn't find out about what he did to Mokuba. And somewhere I fit into this. Could it be the earlier event I had happened to have with Kaiba? I don't get it. I also didn't understand Bakura's behavior. Why did he act nice towards me earlier and act like he cared about me? Why is he blackmailing Seto? What does he want?

I made my way through town, trying to find my way to that mansion. I remembered some buildings we passed in the limo so maybe I could use that information to find my way.

While I was walking, I couldn't help but hope Ryou was okay. Who knows what kind of people are lurking around these streets at dawn? If Ryou didn't show up soon, I'd have to explain to everyone else what happened and why Ryou ran off.


	11. The deal

****

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Triforce-Power b/c he gave me some of the ideas for the chapter.

Bakura = yami

Ryou = hikari

Malik = yami

Marik = hikari

Chapter 11

****

Kit's POV

I finally found my way to the gates of Seto's mansion. The guards there opened the gates and questioned me.

"Who are you?" One guard asked.

"Kit. May I see Seto?"

"State your business." The guard to my left yelled out.

"I need to talk to him."

"Mr. Kaiba has strict orders; he doesn't want anyone bothering him at the moment." The first guard stated.

"Well, make an exception. He hired me as his new secretary. Now let me in!" I screamed, hoping my lie had worked. 

"Oh, sorry ma'am. We didn't know he hired a new secretary. Just a moment." The first guard replied.

****

Normal POV

The one guard stepped aside and took out his radio. "Mr. Kaiba, there is your new secretary outside the gates. She goes by 'Kit'. Should I let her in?"  
Seto replied, "What? I didn't ----- oh. Never mind. What does she want?"

"She says she wants to talk to you."

"Fine. Let her in." Seto sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"You are allowed in." The guard led Kit inside the mansion.

****

Kit's POV

Whew. They all fell for it. I feel so smart! As I stepped into the mansion, I was guided to where Seto was and he motioned the guards away.

"Yes, Kit?" Seto looked me in the eyes.

"I, uh, came to ask you something. A few things actually."

"Look, about earlier ----" Seto started to say.

"Let me do the talking first. I listened to your phone conversation with Bakura."

"You WHAT?!?!"

"I heard everything but I don't understand it. Let me start from when I got to Bakura's house after I ran away from here. Then you'll tell me your side of the story. Deal?"

"I'm sick of deals."

"Come on ---"

"Fine."

"Ok. Joey walked me home and we saw that both Bakuras weren't home so Joey came in. We started to ::ahem:: fool around in the kitchen. That's when Ryou caught us. Oh, and Ryou has a 'thing' for me."

"So you're saying you're with Joey but Ryou has a crush on you?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Ryou flipped out and got extremely mad at me. He told me to go sleep with Bakura."

"Why?"

"Well, when I came to stay at their house, I slept on the fold-out couch with Ryou because Bakura claimed the bed upstairs. Anyway, I went upstairs and borrowed some of Bakura's clothes since I didn't bring any extra pairs of clothing. While I was changing, Ryou apparently ran away. He hasn't been home since."

"Do you want help finding him?" Seto asked.

"You'd do that?" I asked surprised.

"No, but my operatives will be happy to."

"Oh, well, I'll call if he's not home by tomorrow, ok? So Bakura came down stairs and offered a back massage. Stupid me, I let him do it. Apparently, it was his plan to get me to sleep while he called you. I guess his plan failed because I heard the conversation."

"Oh, I see. So I'm guessing you want an explanation from me, right?" Seto asked.

I just nodded my head, eager to hear what was really going on.

::sigh:: "Well, it started two days ago. I was organizing the many files of mine in my room. Mokuba had just come home from school and interrupted my concentration. Normally, I would've gotten aggravated and take my anger out on my work."

"Do you mean ---" I interrupted.

"Let me finish."

"Oh, sorry."

"Something came over me at that moment. I don't know what, but I - I - I ---"

"Don't worry. You don't have to say it. I get the idea. So what happened after that?"

Seto stared at the ground with a glazed look in his eyes as he spoke. "I watched Mokuba's eyes fill with tears as he ran away to his room. I just stood there in disbelief and thought to myself. Did I just do that? Did I just break the promise of being a brother, to love and protect him? I didn't understand it. It was like I couldn't control what I did."

"So what was the video tape of?"

"It was of when I hit Mokuba." Seto said, looking away.

"So what exactly was the meaning of you --- and me?"

"Well, Bakura called me later that day saying he knows what happened and if I didn't want the world to know, I had to do him a favor. Hence, what I did to you."

"Oh, I understand, I guess, but ----"

"But you don't understand! I refused to fulfill Bakura's request. I didn't want to do that!"

"Then why----"

"I don't know. It was like I couldn't control myself again. I tried to stop, REALLY!"

"Ok -----" I said, trying to sort out my thoughts. I wanted to believe Seto, but I was still confused. A couple of minutes passed as Seto and me thought about what we just told each other. The faint sound of someone came from around the mansion somewhere.

::sigh:: "It's Mokuba. Can you go see what's wrong? I'm a bit immobilized from when you got away from me earlier."

"Sure."

"Just follow his voice, you'll find him."

And with that, I followed Mokuba's voice to his room. Opening the door, I saw the poor twelve year old crouched in a far corner of the room, crying into his hands.

"Mokuba?" I said quietly, as to not scare him. 

He immediately looked up at me with a frightened look in his eyes. "W - who are you?"

I stayed in the middle of the doorway and answered, "I'm Kit. Don't worry, Seto sent me up here. What's the matter?"

Mokuba pointed to the window and said, "I saw someone passing outside the window. I - I thought someone was coming to hurt me."

::sigh:: I went over and picked up Mokuba and carried him back to bed. "Is this about what happened between you and Seto?"

"No --- but yes. I did see something move outside my window, but ---- but ---"

"Look, your brother didn't mean it. He's really upset about it, I can see it. So how about you go to sleep, ok?"

"Fine."

"And in the morning, if Seto apologizes, you should accept his apology. He made a mistake, one commonly made by others, but a mistake all the same." I said as I tucked him into bed.

"G'night."

As I walked around his bed, I looked out the window. They had bedrooms on the first floor. I would've thought that if one lived in a mansion, they'd sleep on a higher floor. I could barely make out the gates in the distance in the dark. Then, a thought had hit me. I ran out of Mokuba's room and back to where Seto was. "Seto, can you bring me to your room, I have to see something."

"You'd have to help me walk."

"Ok." I had Seto leaning against me to walk as he directed me to his bedroom. I brought him over for him to sit on his bed as I looked out his window.

"What's the meaning of this?" Seto asked, confused.

"Did you have the curtains open earlier?"

"Yeah. I always have them open during the day."

"Ok." Thoughts raced through my head. I tried to organize my thoughts so I could think faster. "Describe what it was like when you felt out of control."

"Uh, ok. I guess I felt like I had a conscience in my mind and it was telling me what to do."

I knew it. I thanked Seto, ran through the hallways, out of the house, and ran full speed to Bakura's house.

****

Bakura's POV

I waited a while after Kit left until I heard a slight tapping on the window in the kitchen. I went to investigate it, although I knew what it was. I opened the window, and sure enough, Malik climbed through in his usual black cloak. "So, I heard you got Seto to do my biddings."

"Yes, mind control is a simple task with my Millennium Rod."

"Do you have Ryou?"

"He's with Marik. So how long do you presume it'll take Kit to find him?"

"It depends. She just went out and said she was looking for him."

"And what if she doesn't find Ryou in time?"

"What do you mean, 'in time'?"

"Oh, Marik finds great joy in brainwashing his mind slaves."

"WHAT?!"  
"Well, we can't exactly come out in the open and 'coincidently' run into Kit. It would be too obvious. She has to find us. It's not my fault if she takes too long to find us and Marik takes matters into his own hands."

"You will let Ryou go, right?"

"Yes." Malik answered with a laugh.

"What's your problem?"

"I find it hilarious how you got yourself into this mess. First you bring Kit, then you want her gone."

"I don't want her gone."

"Precisely why me and Marik will be taking care of her."

"So it's a deal?"

"Yes. And I know of only one way to seal this deal." Malik said as he revealed his Millennium Rod in the dagger form.

****

A/n: I don't know how one of my reviewers(I forgot the name and I m too lazy to look it up) practically predicted it…..but whatever. I didn't think it was THAT predictable……whatever. I'm still open to ideas also.


	12. Domino Hospital

****

A/N: Hello my wonderful reviewers! I have to ask you a few questions though. 

Dark Witch**, I don't understand what you mean about Ryou. I understand that the thing about Kaiba was totally ---- just wrong, but I had my reasons for having such a weird twist in my story. Bakura made it up about having a job with back massages and whatever else----- I couldn't think of anything else.**

If you have any questions, feel free to email me. Sometimes my stories can be confusing. I hope you people appreciate me posting this today. I have to go to a meeting about school shit ( -_-) so I had VERY little time to type this. If I don't update next week, it's cuz I haven't friggin started my projects for school yet and they're all due b4 spring break. ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 12

****

Kit's POV

As I ran down the street of my destination, I hoped to god that my hypothesis wasn't correct because if I guessed right, Malik or Marik had a major role in this conflict. I ran through the grass of Bakura's house to get to the door quicker, but to my surprise, it was locked.

Faint voices were heard on the right side of the house. I walked around to see a window conveniently open, leading to the kitchen. I saw the shadows of people moving across the room. It was obvious that there wasn't just Bakura in the house. Maybe it was Ryou, maybe he finally came back! Letting my emotions override, I quickly, but clumsily, crawled through the window. I landed on the floor with a thud, caught a glimpse of two figures and then a bright light.

After the sudden flash of white light, there only stood a cloaked figure. And by the looks of it, it wasn't Ryou ----- or Bakura. Where had Bakura gone? The stranger picked up the Millennium Ring from the floor and turned around to stare at me. At this point, I was already standing. "Who are you and why ----- MALIK?!?!"

::sadistic laugh:: "You have found yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Malik replied as he pulled out his own Millennium item and prepared to strike it at me. Luckily, I dodged the hit.

"What did you do to Bakura?" I screamed, only seeing the Millennium Ring held in his left hand.

"He's the least of your concerns. Who are you?"

"I'm Kit. NOW WHERE THE HELL IS BAKURA?"

Malik lowered the arm that held the threatening rod. "K-Kit, huh?" He said, nervously, but quickly recovered with a smirk.

"Yeah, what of it?" I questioned, cringing at the look on his face.

"Come with me, and I assure no harm will befall you." Malik advanced towards me, extending his hand.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran past Malik and up the stairs to Bakura's room. I looked around frantically for something to defend myself with. Bakura had to keep at least some sort of weapon in his room. Hearing the quick footsteps belonging to Malik get closer, I panicked and opened his window that led to the porch roof. I knew I was cornered, so maybe I could escape instead of physical combat. It was my only hope. Crawling through the small opening, I saw Malik just as he arrived at the room.

"Kit! Come here!"

"Leave me alone Malik!" It was safe to say I was scared out of my wits. It took the same time for me to walk to the far edge of the roof as it took Malik to appear on the porch roof. I looked down; it wasn't _that_ far down, but enough to probably sprain my ankle or something.

"Kit, listen to me!" Malik grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"No! I - I'm not going with you and - and if I have to take you down with me, I will."

"Stop, you don't ----"

I didn't give Malik time to think or say anything as I grabbed a hold of him with both hands and sent both of us jumping over the edge. Malik was simply too strong for me to just push over the edge. I also had a grip on the Millennium Ring that Malik somehow took from Bakura.

"What about Ryou ----" Malik started to say, but it was too late, we both hit the ground, knocking the air out of our lungs. He said something about Ryou! HE KNEW ABOUT RYOU! But it was too late. A blackness, darker than it was outside, surrounded me as I started to fall into a more peaceful state -----

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I squinted my eyes so I could adjust to the blinding light. A few people dressed in white leaned over me and started talking.

"Are you ok? Can you hear us? Can you tell us what happened?"

"W - where am I? Who are you people?" I asked, noticing that trying to get up was going to take a lot more energy.

"You're at the Domino Hospital. We had someone call in saying you fell off the roof. You'll be fine." The doctor to my far left explained.

"Oh, ok. I don't have any serious injuries do I? I don't have brain or spinal cord injuries do I?" That sounded stupid, I would know if I were hurt or not. But still ------

"No, you're in great condition. If all goes well, you'll probably be able to get released today." The shorter nurse in front of me answered. "Do you have any family, friends, or other relatives you want to contact? We would've called your family, but we couldn't find you records."

I found the energy to pull out Joey's phone number from my pocket and hand it to the only nurse that had stayed in the room after I woke up. "Call Joey, tell him it's Kit. And tell him I'd appreciate it if he came down."

"I'll be back in a moment, Kit."

"Wait." I noticed I was wearing the Millennium Ring around my neck. "Why do I have this?"

"Oh, it was found a few feet away from where you fell. We assumed it was yours, is it not?"

"No, no. That's ok. Thank-you." I said, slightly confused and trying to remember everything that happened last night. Well, it actually happened in the beginning hours of today, that is, if I wasn't out for a day or more. I sat there for a while, remembering Mokuba, Malik, Ryou, and what Seto told me. I wish I could've asked Malik what he knew about Ryou. Although, if Malik knew something about Ryou, it couldn't be good. And what about Marik? Is he in the picture? I hope not, Marik and Malik, in my mind, are equally creepy. And what the hell happened to Bakura? I could've sworn I saw Bakura in the house, but he wasn't there. He was there one second, and then ---- gone.

The nurse had returned for a few seconds to tell me something. "We contacted Joey and he will be here in a short while. Meanwhile, take it easy and rest if you can."

"Thank-you." I replied as she shut the door after her. I hid the Millennium Ring under my shirt so no one asked any questions. If anyone was to ask any questions, it'd be me! Where are Bakura, Ryou and Malik? Why do I have the Ring? Didn't Malik have it? After pondering the possible answers, I dozed off to sleep.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I awoke to Joey running his fingers through my hair and sighing softly. I regained some of my strength and sat up. Joey, startled by my sudden movement, jumped back slightly.

"Kit! What happened to you? I got a phone call -----"

"Joey, I'm fine."

"Then what happened?"

Here goes one of my great lies again. "I was sitting out on the porch roof, star gazing and wondering about Ryou. I then accidentally slipped and fell off the roof."

"What about Ryou?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No." Joey answered, wanting to know what I had kept from him.

:: sigh :: Now I'm going to have to tell Joey everything that happened within that 2 - 3 hour time frame before I passed out. Of course, I'd have to leave out the parts about Malik. I was very suspicious of Malik and I didn't want Joey to get involved in case the knowledge of Malik somehow endangered his life. So I told Joey about Ryou leaving, the Bakura and Seto phone call and what Seto told me.

"So Ryou's gone?" I could see Joey trying to comprehend all of what I told him.

"Yeah. And from what I know, he's not back. But I'm somewhat relieved to know Seto didn't intentionally rape me."

"I wouldn't trust his word if I were you."

I thought; 'But you aren't me, otherwise you would know Seto was right.' But I couldn't tell him that because it involves Malik. "Well, it just seems right. Why would Kaiba lie about all that?"

"I guess you're right. So are you feeling better yet?" Joey asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

:: sigh :: "I regained most of my strength back and my headache is disappearing. After the doctors make sure I'm 100% ok, I'll probably be released out of here by later tonight."

"Ya really scared me when I got that phone call earlier. You can't imagine the thoughts that raced through my mind."

"I'm ok now. The only thing that matters now is that you're here with me." I pulled Joey closer to me and kissed him softly on the lips. He brushed his tongue across my lips, demanding the entrance that I happily gave to him. Our tongues intertwined for minutes on end. We only stopped a few times to breath. We were just about to return to our make-out session when a doctor came barging through the door. Quickly trying to cover it up, I layed back down and Joey sat back into his chair.

"We have to ask you to leave, Joey." The doctor had said.

"Why?" I replied back in protest.

"We have to run tests on you, Kit, if you want to leave by tonight." The doctor replied.

"Ok. Just a minute." Joey stood up, leaned towards my left ear and whispered, "I'll be back. In the meantime, I'll look for Ryou, ok?"

"Thank-you. I love you so much, Joey."

"I love you too. See ya in a bit!" Joey said as he waved goodbye to me and walked slowly out of the room. I sighed as the doctor, who had so rudely interrupted my moment with Joey, began to run a few tests to make sure I was ok.


	13. Maya

****

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Stupid school and their wild idea to give students a whole crap load of projects due the week b4 spring break. I had to write this chapter pretty fast and it isn't hat great. It's kind of confusing. Hell, I know what is going to happen and I'm still confused. But, you can always email me your questions and be glad to clear it up. And DarkWitch, yes, I feel very special ^_^ so very special ------

I'm dedicating this chapter to MayaMai for her idea for me to put her in this story. 

__

// yami mentally talking //

/ hikari mentally talking /

Maya mentally talking 

Chapter 13

****

Ryou's POV

Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I observe is the darkness. I could see a few things where the light was shining, but nothing else. Not even a second later, I noticed I'm chained up so I can't move. My legs are chained together, but my arms ---- wrists are actually chained to something. What could I be chained to? A pole, perhaps? This is no time to be thinking such stupid questions. , I need to get out of here! :: starts to try to shake free of the chains ::

_ Stop that! You're not going to get free anyway! _

I froze immediately after I heard the voice. It was, no doubt, a telepathic voice, but it wasn't my yami's. The voice was clearly a female's, but who?

__

I glanced around in case she was around here. Obviously she could hear my attempt to free myself, so she had to be near. And sure enough, if I squinted my eyes, I could barely see another figure who looked to be in the same situation as me. I directed my energy toward her, if indeed what I saw was her, and asked her mentally, _/ Who are you? /_

I'm Maya. 

/ So you are telepathic? /

Yep. Now, struggling against those chains won't do you any good. 

/ I know, but I was hoping for the impossible. Where are we anyway? /

I don't exactly know where, but I know this is the temporary headquarters of Marik and Malik.

/ You mean the ones who possess the Millennium Rod? /

Yeah, you know them? 

/ Do I know them? My yami is always talking about them. Although, I've never met Marik and Malik. /

How did you get here then, without meeting Marik or Malik? 

/ All I remember is before I was here, I felt something hit me from behind and how I fell face flat on the cement in front of me. /

Ow. So are you okay? 

/ I am now. It hurts to talk because I reopen the scabs that were already formed. / 

Oh. You said you have a yami. What Millennium Item do you own? 

/ I have the Millennium Ring. / I said as I struggle to reach the item around my neck. _/I - It's gone!/_

****

Marik's POV

I stare at the golden Millennium Ring as I sit on the cold cement floor. Only a few more days in this retched, run-down, sorry excuse for a house and then we return to the main headquarters. That is, if my yami accomplishes his part of the plan. I have Ryou's Millennium Ring, and Malik will come back with Bakura's. Malik mentioned earlier something about a deal he made with Bakura. I remember him saying that he'd do something for Bakura and then he'd return Ryou. But Malik went on screaming about how we are in desperate need of more followers and to just let Ryou go would be absurd. Apparently, Bakura had already planned this out, because he stated that he would replace Ryou with someone else. I don't understand it all and reading my yami's mind would most likely clear it up, but I can't do that. Many times have I been threatened to be killed by Malik if I even set a foot into his soul room.

:: sigh :: I wonder if my yami is finished yet. My patience is running short. At least my part of the job was quick and easy.

*~* FLASHBACK *~*

I sulked down alleyways and dimly lit streets around midnight, wearing the usual black cloak. I wasn't planning on finding Ryou today, but I wasn't about to complain as I saw the white haired boy sobbing his ass off on a park bench.

I hid behind a tree and waited until Ryou stood up and started walking along the sidewalk. I walked up behind him and swiftly hit the back of his head with my Millennium Rod, leaving him unconscious. I called forth some of my minions to carry the body to where we are temporarily set up. I smirked to myself as I was satisfied with my accomplishment for the day.

*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*

I also remember controlling Ryou while he was out cold, so I could read his mind. His mind was so cluttered, it was extremely difficult to find the reason for why he was out so late at night. All I found was that he was mad at some girl who goes by the name, 'Kit'. It seemed like a useless piece of information at the time, but now that I think about it, whatever was going on between Ryou and Kit might serve a purpose to me later.

_// Marik? //_

/ Yes? /

// There's been a change in plans. //

/ What do you mean? /

// I locked Bakura within his Millennium Ring. //

/ So he can't come out? /

// Not unless he is reunited with his recent reincarnation; his hikari. //

/ But that won't happen now that I have Ryou prisoner and his Millennium Ring. So you have Bakura's Millennium Ring, right? /

// Well, not exactly. //

/ WHAT?! /

// Do NOT raise you voice to me, Marik. //

/ sorry. / I mumbled, reluctantly. I hate how my yami overpowers me. I used to think of myself as the stronger person, until he came along.

// As I was saying, it's a long story, but I don't have Bakura's Millennium Ring. But, if what I predict is true, we can expect another mind slave to join us. //

/ A long story, huh? Well, I have all day since my minions are out fulfilling other small tasks and I'm stuck here waiting. / 

// Well, I don't have all day. //

/ ::sigh:: How much longer do you presume we'll be staying here, then? /

// Give her a day to show up. // 

/ Her? /

// Yes, a female mind slave. Can you get that idea to penetrate your thick skull? //

/ It's just ---- it's harder to control women. They can be so bitchy and stubborn sometimes. /

// Get over it. //

/ Wait, is her name, by any chance, Kit? /

// Yes, why? //

/ Uh, nothing. I just heard a few things about her recently. / 

// You better not be hiding anything from me, Marik. //

/ I --- I'm not. /

// Good. Now, excuse me, for I have better things to do than to talk to you all day.//

I knew I wasn't let off the hook that easy. My yami would pry into my mind later and find out what I knew about Kit. It's not like I actually know anything about her, it's the fact that I kept something from ---- from him. I suppose I should enjoy these moments of peace while I still can.

****

A/N: What do you think? I know I made Malik and Marik able to search others' minds, but I felt it was essential for the story. I believe I'm going to make it so Malik and Marik can't search one's mind w/ out controlling the person first. But, there could be times the person doesn't know he or she is being controlled, or having their mind searched. Did that make sense? Oh well, I'm just trying to plan out the sequel. 

__


	14. no title

I deleted the author's note so it appears that I didn't update last week. But I did. I wasn't sure if u peeps read it. Next week when I update, I'll delete this chapter and replace it with ch. 14. Peace out.


	15. The Gamble

****

A/N: sorry it tok so long. Hope you like this chappie, its really long. Only one more chappie till my sequel ---

Chapter 14

****

Joey's POV

I walked out of the hospital and started searching the streets for Ryou. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, especially with that white hair of his. Come to think about it, I've never seen anyone with hair like his before. I wonder how his hair got that white.

I knew before that Ryou liked Kit. He used to go on rampages about 'Sugar High' so I finally watched it. I feel really bad now that I ---- that I ---- took away what he wanted. No, it was Kit's decision, not mine. So Ryou can't get mad at me. No, because I could've said no to Kit. God, Ryou, where the hell are you?

How am I going to find Ryou in this town with out a plan? There are too many places one could go, so how could I find him? I glanced around and spotted a restaurant with outside seating. Quickly processing this observation, I figured I could eat on the outside seating while still watching for Ryou! I'm a genius!

****

Bakura's POV

I knew Malik would betray me, that bastard. He always tried to before, but I never fell into his traps. How could I have been so fucking careless? I should've seen it coming. Marik and Malik weren't exactly interested in collecting all off the seven Millennium Items, unlike me. But, when they took Ryou, they most likely stole his Ring and now I'm trapped, once again, in my soul room. Malik probably set this up so he could take me down and make sure I wouldn't interfere with any of his plans. What were his plans?

Me and my stupid, careless mistakes. The first mistake was bringing Kit here. I had brought her here for one reason only; to bring a stop to Ryou's childish fantasies. Day in and day out, Ryou would sit his ass in front of the television watching that inane show, 'Sugar Hi'. He never put up mental blocks, so I would have to put up with his juvenile dreams.

I just wanted to show Ryou that these things will never happen if she was ever with him. I guess I took action before I really thought about the consequences. As soon as I brought Kit here, I knew I had made a mistake. I had to take her back, but there lays an unwritten rule where if the person brought to a different dimension didn't have any exceptional powers, he/she had to wait many a years before he/she could be taken back to their original home. I didn't want to be responsible for Kit so I went to my room and consulted in the only people I know who could get me out of this mess. I called Malik and constructed a plan. I'd have Malik and Marik take Kit, and to do that, they used Ryou. Everything went according to what I predicted was going to happen, except I didn't think Malik would turn into a back stabber. Little did I know that I would end up locked in my soul room for who knows how much longer. For all I know, I could be stuck in here for another millennia. 

Ugh! I want out of here! If only I had access to the shadow realm, then I could at least roam a larger domain.

****

Ryou's POV

My Ring is gone. It's gone. I began to feel a sense of weakness, more than before. I'm nothing without my Millennium Ring. Bakura always protected me whether he intentionally did it or not. _/We need to get out of here./_

Oh? Why the sudden decision?

/I have to get my Ring!/

Ok.

And with that, there followed an eerie silence as I felt, and heard, the chains around my wrists and ankles break off. _/Did you do that?/_

Yeah. Maya replied casually as she stood up and brushed herself off.

_/How? Why didn't you do that before?/_

It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it.

/Oh, I'm quite sorry./

It's fine.

/Which way do we go?/

Follow me.

"Going somewhere so soon?" A voice spoke from the shadows.

Suddenly, a dim light flickered on as I saw Maya standing defensively in front of me. God, she's beautiful.

"Leave us alone, Marik!" She screamed.

****

Kit's POV

I shot up I the hospital bed. Once again, I had fallen asleep. But this time, I had a dream. More like a nightmare, because I sensed that Ryou was in danger. I didn't recall the visual part of my dream, just the dreaded feeling that he was in trouble and needed my help.

I glanced at the clock and saw that three hours have passed. Joey hadn't come back, so I assumed Ryou wasn't found yet. Why did Ryou have to run off like that? None of this would've happened. Ryou wouldn't be gone, I wouldn't be in this hospital, and I'd still be with Joey ----

Didn't Malik know something? Oh yeah, he said something about Ryou, like he knew where -- he -- was -- SHIT! I have to find Ryou, Malik's probably holding Ryou captive. Maybe that's why Malik came to Bakura's house. He most likely wanted something so he used Ryou to get it. Did he get what h wanted? No, because then Ryou would be back by now. How the hell am I going to find Ryou? 

And with that thought, I remembered that I had the Millennium Ring!

I could probably search for Ryou using this Millennium Ring by locating Ryou's Ring! Then that'll lead me straight to Ryou! But, wait. That that would mean this is Bakura's. No, it's probably Ryou's. Bakura wouldn't let anyone touch his Millennium Ring. Screw it, it doesn't matter whose it is.

I thought of Ryou, thinking that would probably set off the Ring to point my way to Ryou. The only problem is, it didn't do anything. It should've! Even if Ryou doesn't have his Ring, he's the one destined to it. The Ring should've brought me to him.

Stupid thing.

****

Bakura's POV

After a while, I got tired of searching through my old memories. Some, I wish, should disappear and never come back to haunt me again. ::sigh:: I got up, and tried to exit my soul room again. To my surprise, my effort was not in vain. I glanced around and realized that I must be inhabiting someone else's mind, for there was a door different from Ryou's, leading to another soul room on the other side of the hallway.

Walking to the other side, I opened the other door and stepped inside. Usually, there's another door where I can exit and transform into my human form, but this time, there wasn't. It figures, because I remember someone, somewhere, a long time ago telling me how I could only become my human form again when I am connected with my present reincarnation; Ryou. Reincarnation isn't really the word for it, because I'm not dead. Or am I?

After searching through many hallways of this other person, I found their memory room. They're many paths that lead from the memory room, but I chose to follow the path that leads me down to their most recent memories. Perhaps I might recognize who this person is by what they've experienced lately. I can only hope the Millennium Ring hasn't fallen into the wrong hands -----

Instantly, new memories from the point of view of the one I am now connected with, flooded my mind as I started to look through what happened a few hours ago; when I still had access to outside this concealing Ring. A certain memory caught my eye:

**_4:37 p.m._**

I then entered my half awake state of daydreaming. Daydreaming was my way of meditating. A click sound in the other direction shook me out of this state, but I ignored it. I wanted to daydream more. I closed my eyes, savoring the peace. It was then I felt the weight of another on top of me. My eyes shot open only to see Seto straddling over me. "S-Seto?" I choked.

"Kit, my darling, there's nothing to be afraid of. I made sure there will be no interruptions"

That. Was. Disgusting. Wait, Kit? I'm in Kit's mind? How the hell did that happen? How did she get my Ring?

It was the infamous work of Malik. But, how could Kit get my Millennium Ring if Malik had it? Surely Malik wasn't careless as to drop it and have Kit find it.

Ah, of course. I could search through her memories to find the answer. I sat down on the desk in the room that held the recent memories. One full cabinet set held a week's worth of memories and thoughts. After that, they were categorized in days and hours. With several cabinets, searching for one memory could be a bit tough.

Sighing, I got up and focused on the cabinet of this week and opened the one sliding tray that held today's experiences. I figured my encounter with Malik happened within 12:00 and 1:00 a.m. and Kit's encounter with Malik couldn't have happened much later. Narrowing it down, I found a memory that Kit had that involved Malik. It happened only a bit later than 12:30 a.m.

As I got up with the information in my hands, I glanced around this part of her soul room. It was a bit messy at the moment, with papers with recent thoughts cluttering the desk and the floor. 

Soul rooms always interested me, and Kit's mind was by far the most interesting, even though it's not everyday I enter someone else's mind. Those soul rooms that I have come upon in the past are what the 'normal' modern-day human's minds are expected to be; simplistic and dull. But Kit seemed to exceed these standards. Everything she took interest in, she made a point of researching to find out all there is to know on the subject. Why, she even has books and maps on ancient Egyptian pyramids to find out how one would rob a pharaoh's tomb. If she only knew -----

Snapping out of my daze, I remembered the memory I held in my hand. I activated the visual section of the memory as a screen appeared in front of me and displayed what Kit saw at that time.

**_12:42 a.m._**

"Kit! Come here!"

"Leave me alone Malik!" It was safe to say I was scared out of my wits. It took the same time for me to walk to the far edge of the roof as it took Malik to appear on the porch roof. I looked down; it wasn't that far down, but enough to probably sprain my ankle or something.

"Kit, listen to me!" Malik grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"No! I - I'm not going with you and - and if I have to take you down with me, I will."

"Stop, you don't ----"

I didn't give Malik time to think or say anything as I grabbed a hold of him with both hands and sent both of us jumping over the edge. Malik was simply too strong for me to just push over the edge. I also had a grip on the Millennium Ring that Malik somehow took from Bakura.

"What about Ryou ----" Malik started to say, but it was too late, we both hit the ground, knocking the air out of our lungs. He said something about Ryou! HE KNEW ABOUT RYOU! But it was too late. A blackness, darker than it was outside, surrounded me as I started to fall into a more peaceful state -----

I also saw how she woke up in the hospital with my Millennium Ring around her neck. Not only does she not know it's mine, she doesn't know how she got it. Damnit, that's not going to help me! Why the hell would Malik just leave the Millennium Ring with Kit when he fled away from the scene when his intentions were to possess it? It makes no sense!

::sigh:: After a while of arguing with myself about the possibilities, I came to realization that my situation isn't going to change anytime soon. I decided to stay in Kit's soul room for a while since my own wasn't as exciting.

I plopped down on a couch in the adjacent room and brought up the video files of Kit's most embarrassing moments. This ought to be entertaining -------

****

Kit's POV

Why won't this stupid thing work? Then a picture of Malik flashed into my mind. That bastard probably screwed up the Millennium Ring, that's why he left it with me. The only way he could do that is with his Millennium Rod! That son of a ---

"Ahhh!" The Millennium Ring took me by surprise when it suddenly decided to point its arrows slightly to the left. "What the hell?" Oh, it must've reacted when I was thinking of Malik --- and his Millennium Rod. Why would it react to the Millennium Rod and not the Ring? Screw it, I guess I'll just have to trust the Millennium Ring and follow its path. Before I left, I made sure I didn't leave anything behind. My backpack? Joey must've brought it here ---

I grabbed my backpack as I checked out of the hospital. Now the Ring pointed straight ahead of me because of all the turns I took when I walked out of the hospital. I tried to look as casual as possible as I followed the path of the Ring, but I still got the occasional glare at the glowing piece of metal that hung around my neck.

There are so many twists and turns in Domino City. It's a good thing I have one of the Millennium Rings guiding me the way or else I would've gotten lost a long time ago.

I looked longingly at the outside food court for the Domino Mall. I'm so hungry; I could just order fries and a drink or something ---- no. I have to search for Ryou. He's in danger, he - needs - my - help ----

Joey? I squinted my eyes to make sure I'm seeing right. "Joey?" I shout, walking towards him as he abruptly stops stuffing his mouth with food and turns to look in my direction. "J - Joey, what are you doing? Why aren't you looking for Ryou?"

"I, uh, was looking for him. I was eating and looking for him at the same time!" Joey managed to say through his mouth full of food.

"It didn't look like that to me!"

"Well, I guess, I took a little break from searching ---"

I snapped. "HOW CAN YOU TAKE A BREAK FROM LOOKING FOR RYOU? HE'S IN DANGER, HE COULD DIE!!"

Joey raised an eyebrow, signaling that he hasn't given up on this 'fight' yet. "Oh? And you know this how?" He asked, making sure to glance at the golden Ring.

"It's ---- it's ---" I tried to search for a quick and easy answer, but there were none. I didn't have time to explain everything to Joey. "It's none of you business!"

"Why? Are you hiding something from me? Why won't you tell me?" Joey tried to coax me into saying something. It's not like I have anything to hide -----

"It shouldn't matter! Now please come help me look for Ryou!" I cried out as I grabbed Joey's arm and went to bring him with me.

Joey shook my grip on his arm off. "I'll be staying here, thank-you very much."

"Fine. I don't have time for this shit. I hope you're satisfied knowing Ryou could be hurt because of you." I spat as I turned in the direction the Millennium Ring was still pointing to and ran. After I ran a block, I could've sworn I heard Joey calling after me, but I didn't look back. I didn't want to.

After five more minutes of following the Ring's lead, I was in an alleyway. I walked cautiously, almost anticipating a sneak attack, but none came. I almost reached the end of the alleyway, when the glowing of the Millennium Ring suddenly stopped. "What the hell?"

I looked around and the only object worth noticing was the door on the left side. I had to go through that door, why else would the Ring lead me here? I should just open the door; I have nothing to lose ----

I busted down the door and stepped into the empty room. Across from me were two doors. I tiptoed to the other end of the room and slowly opened one door. This place looked like a run down apartment building that was to be demolished soon. I opened the door just enough so I could see what was in there. Unlike the last room, it was brighter, and there were people there.

Only taking two seconds to absorb what I just saw happening in the room, I ran into the room. "STOP!"

Ryou, Marik, and another girl were in there. Marik had the Millennium Rod as the dagger and pointed it threateningly to Ryou and the other. Ryou and the other girl looked over to me, but Marik didn't seem too easily distracted from his task. 

"Kit! Get out of here! RUN!" Ryou screamed.

****

Ryou's POV

Why did Kit have to come here?

_ Isn't that your Millennium Ring hanging around her neck? _

/ I, uh, think so. / Why does Kit have my Millennium Ring? It doesn't make sense. I would've thought Marik had it since I assumed he was the one who brought me here. _/Actually, Maya, I'm not sure if it's mine. / _

Huh? What do you mean? 

/ Kit could have my yami's ---- / That could explain why I had a sudden loss of connection with Bakura, minutes before I was held captive in this dump. But why would Kit take Bakura's Ring?

I felt a sharp, distinct wave of pain across my face. 

"Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Marik growled, his dagger dripping the blood that came from my face.

I fell to my knees, as the pain was too much for me to handle. Maya knelt down beside me, holding a cloth to my cut to stop the bleeding and assuring me that everything will be okay. 

I caught a glimpse of Kit who was giving Marik the death glare. I swear, if looks could kill, Marik would be dead in an instant and no later.

****

Kit's POV

"You dare to hurt Ryou?" I screamed, getting Marik's attention. 

"Who are you to question my authority?" Marik snapped back at me. 

"Does it matter? I want you to let those two go!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you." I replied as I shoved Marik against the wall. "And that's a promise." 

Marik stole a glimpse of the Millennium Ring around my neck. "The Millennium Ring ----" Marik took his signature dagger and pierced it down my left arm. "Nice to see you Kit."

I stumbled backwards and screamed out in agony. "How do you know me?" 

"I've heard a few things about you, how you broke poor Ryou's heart." Marik said in a fake sincere tone of voice.

Not this again. I already felt bad enough about that, but now others know about it. "How do you know that?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Too many questions for a mind slave of mine."

"Hey! I'm no one's minion and it'll be a cold day in hell before I'm your minion!"

"Oh really? Well, how about this; if you stay here with me, I'll set your pathetic friends free, but if you'd rather leave, you friends will pay with their lives." Marik said as he wiped the blood off of his dagger.

"Don't kill them just yet, Marik" Anew voice had spoken. It was Malik. That guy sent shivers of fear down my spine.

"Why not?" Marik replied.

"Why don't you challenge her to a duel? If she wins; they're all set free. If she loses; they all stay here."

"She duels?" Marik asked, surprised.

"Of course I do." I said, getting my deck out of my backpack, showing it off.

"So what?" Marik said, "Why waste my time when it'd be easier my way?"

"Because when you win, they all stay here." Malik retorted.

"What if I lose?"

"Do you really think you'd lose against an amateur like her?" Malik remarked.

"Are you going to duel me, Marik?" I screamed over their arguing, angered by Malik's last comment about me.

Marik said, "Your dueling strategies aren't worth comparing to mine."

"You think that, huh? Well, then, what's the harm in dueling me?" I replied, sure that I could win a duel against him anyway.

Marik glanced at Malik, who nodded, and turned to me. "Fine, you want to duel? Then we'll duel in the shadow realm."

"T-the s-shadow realm-m?" I asked, recalling how creepy the shadow realm is on the show and not wanting to now what it's like first hand.

"Yes. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am. As long as when I win, you let us go."

"And if you lose; you, Ryou, and Maya stay with me."

"I won't lose."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Whatever. Can I have a bandage for my arm first?"

Malik threw a long cloth at me and I wrapped it around my arm to prevent any more blood loss. I sneered at Marik, to remind him that I wasn't to fond of my new wound. "One more thing." I requested.

"Yes?" Marik replied, growing impatient. 

"Give this back to Ryou." I said as I held out the Millennium Ring to Marik.

Marik snatched it out of my hand as he brought out the other Millennium Ring too. "I'll be keeping these."

"I told you to give that to Ryou, you asshole!" I figured that I must've had Bakura's Ring and Marik stole Ryou's when I saw the othe Millennium Ring in Marik's possession.

"Too bad, so sad." Marik teased.

"Damn you!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your master."

"Shut-up and let's duel!"

"Fine." Marik replied.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Marik shouted angrily.

"Bring the others to watch our duel. I don't trust you or Malik to keep Ryou and Maya safe."

"Fine." Marik says like it's no big deal.

"And ----" I begin to say.

"WHAT NOW?!" Marik screamed.

"If I win, you give both of the Millennium Rings back to Ryou."

"Ok, ok, OK! Are you ready to duel yet?"

"Yes."

"Then let the shadow game begin." Marik smirks as his dagger turns back into the Millennium Rod. The Millennium Rod shone brightly as everyone in the room was being taken to a whole different realm.

****

A/N: You may be asking why kit handed marik the millennium ring and not directly to ryou. Well, I have a reason, I just didn't fell like writing it. Kit was afraid to move towards Ryou for fear that malik or marik might strike at her. I had trouble wrting this chapter, but I think it turned out ok. Again, sorry for taking so damn long to update.

__


	16. The Duel

****

A/N: I hope you all appreciate how hard I worked on this chappie. The duel scene is a bit wordy, but bear with me, duel scenes usually suck anyway. I very much appreciate the reviews I keep getting, I didn't think this fanfic would become as like as it is. The sequel is a bit different----yeah, that's all I'm going to tell you on that one. In other words, the sequel has a different plot line and everything. When I do post the sequel, It'll be named Change of Heart. 

__

// yami mentally talking //

/ hikari mentally talking /

Maya mentally talking 

Bakura = yami

Ryou = hikari

Malik = yami

Marik = hikari

Chapter 15

****

Bakura's POV

When I was watching the seventh most embarrassing moment of Kit's, when she started choking on her spit during an assembly where she was speaking to the whole school, something was disrupting the mind connection between me and Kit. Everything around me swirled into black and what was originally Kit's soul room was now replaced by ----- nothing?

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, half hoping someone would answer me. Then a room appeared before my eyes.

I was, yet again, in my soul room. How did that happen? Did Kit take off the Millennium Ring? I looked around, and indeed, I was back in my soul room again. ::sigh:: That was odd --- why did I get pulled out of Kit's soul room all of the sudden? I walked over to the door that would lead me out of my wretched soul room and reached to turn the doorknob. "Locked?! Damnit!"

After trying numerous times in vain, I finally gave up on opening that door. I slammed my back against the door and slid down to the ground. This was getting very aggravating! First, I'm locked in my soul room, then I enter Kit's soul room, and before I know it I'm pulled back and imprisoned in my own soul room again! I closed my eyes and decided it's best that I rest, for I don't have the energy to get pissed off at the moment.

Not even ten minutes into my peace, and I sensed the presence of something else. Opening my eyes, I notice that to my right, the door to the shadow realm was lit up. My Ring is in the shadow realm? But how? How did my Ring get to the shadow realm?

After realizing that I now have access to the shadow realm, I smirked to myself as I opened the door leading me to the shadow realm. I loved the shadow realm. I'd usually go there when Ryou was in school. The shadow realm was what some would call a Twilight Zone; it contained all of your inner fears. Though seldom do I fear anything, when I am taken by surprise I get an adrenaline rush. I could live on adrenaline rushes.

"What the ---" I started, but was so taken back by the sight that appeared before me, that I couldn't finish my sentence. I was transported to a place where a small dueling arena was surrounded by five other people. They all turned their heads towards my direction at the sound of my voice.

"So, Bakura, it took you long enough to get here." Malik had spoken. He was here, as well as his hikari, Ryou, Kit, and another girl.

"Damnit, Malik, why the hell did you trap me back in my Ring? We had a deal and that wasn't part of it!"

****

Kit's POV

Where _was_ Bakura this whole time? Was he in the Ring I wore? Why didn't he come out before?

"Enough! I came here for a duel not for conversing!" Marik silenced everyone by his sudden outburst.

It was then that I felt the weight of the shadow realm fall upon me. My knees gave out and I stayed there kneeling on the ground holding my left arm and screaming out in pain as it felt as if someone kept tightening a vise grip that fit around my head. No wonder Yugi passed out in the shadow realm, the stress is unbearable!

"Kit!" Ryou struggled to speak.

****

Bakura's POV

So Marik brought Kit and the others for a duel? Why? He knows mortals in the shadow realm for their first time aren't strong enough to withstand the pressure! Or did he do that on purpose? Of course, because if Kit passed out, he would win by default.

_ Hello? _

The voice of a telepathic one --- who could it be? I figured it was the other girl, the one that was kneeling beside Ryou. She was staring right at me, as if to tell me it was her. _// Yes? //_

Are you Ryou's yami? 

// You can call me Bakura. And you? //

I'm Maya. I don't think Ryou will make it She thought to me with a slight quiver in her voice.

_// ::sigh:: I can't believe Marik did this. I guess you could channel your energies to Ryou so he doesn't pass out. That is, if you can. //_

Yes, I can. 

// I would just bring Ryou out of here, but I can't since neither he nor I are wearing our Millennium Items.//

What about Kit? She's gonna pass out too! 

// I think I can conjure up enough strength for Kit so she'll be able to last a duel -- maybe -- // How ironic, I was trying to get rid of Kit in the first place and now I'm here trying to save her life.

__

It's worth a try. 

Focusing on Kit, I was able to summon strength and keep it surging through Kit's body. I can't keep this going for a long time, hopefully the duel goes fast. It doesn't help with that wound that Kit has.

Kit has to win, or else I'll be stuck in the Millennium Ring again and Maya, Ryou, and Kit will become forced followers of the Rare Hunters. But if Kit wins, I still have to find another way to get rid of her from here. Kyah also, though she doesn't pose much of a threat to me, just a nuisance.

****

Kit's POV

After minutes feeling like hours passed, I suddenly felt rejuvenated, as if I just woke up after a deep sleep. There was still a tinge of pain, but it was amazing how more than half of the pain just up and left! I looked around, surely I was getting my energy from something --

"Concentrate on your duel and get it over with!" Bakura yelled at me making it apparent that _he _was the source of my much needed energy.

Turning back to begin the duel, I smirked when I saw the shocked look plastered on Marik's face. Obviously he was planning on the shadow realm to finish me off, not the duel.

****

Marik's POV

_// Don't worry Marik, it was only one obstacle she overcame. //_

_/ But, now she can duel because of Bakura! The whole purpose of going to the shadow realm was because I knew I could last slightly longer than any other human who has never been to the shadow realm before. You know I can't last throughout a duel here! /_

_// You really are that weak? // _My yami laughed.

_/ It's not my fault. Mere everyday humans aren't meant to be in the shadow realm for very long, let alone hold the weight of a duel. / _I said, trying to prove my point with out looking weak.

"What's wrong, Marik? Why are you stalling?" Kit taunted.

"Shut up!" I snapped back. "I need to think!" With that said, I could've sworn I heard Kit snicker, but Malik already engaged in conversation with me again, taking my concentration away from the ignorant bitch.

_// Ra, you really are weak if you can't outlast a shadow game against this human. //_

/ Malik --- / I already started to feel light headed. _/ I need to go back. /_

// Feh. You're too weak to go back yourself? // Was all my yami had to say in response.

_/ I don't have any energy. If my soul gets trapped in the shadow realm, your spirit will remain here as well. You'll be without a body, without your power. Without me, you're nothing! /_

I sensed him hesitate to snap back, but that only lasted a few seconds. _// Fine. We'll finish this argument later. //_

At that said, a bright light exposed itself as we were all brought back. All except Bakura that is. Heh, it's much better without him interfering anyway.

****

Kit's POV

"Hey Marik, what's wrong? You assumed the shadow realm would finish me off?" I snickered, obviously Marik was surprised that Bakura would support me because of the look on his face.

But to my surprise, Marik just looked at me and smirked. "That was just one test of many to see if you are worthy of being a Rare Hunter." His statement took me by surprise as he kept up with his smart ass comments. "Oh, and did you not notice? Bakura isn't here anymore to save you."

He was right. I forgot that Bakura didn't have a body in this world unless Ryou had his Millennium Ring on. That means I have to win this duel. I pondered what would happen if I lost as I look over to Ryou and Maya. I felt horrible as I thought of how I was the cause of Ryou's pain from being dragged in and out of the shadow realm and the cause of Maya to use all of her energy to ensure Ryou's safety instead of ensuring her own safety first. I felt that I was the cause of all of this chaos.

"Who's stalling now, Kit?" Marik mocked. I didn't feel like starting a fight, so I stayed silent. It was then that I noticed Malik lurking in the shadows, keeping his distance. Sneaky bastard, he's probably hinting his hikari on to winning the duel. No matter, for Marik will get so caught up with the idea that he's going to win that he'll lose. He always did that on the show. Heh, I've got an advantage now.

"Let's get this over with." I said, as we both shuffle each others decks and set them next to its respective player on the floor.

**Malik's POV**

I watched them pick up five cards each and Marik let Kit start. Kit had better be new at this game, or Marik will lose. Even though Marik is a somewhat good strategist, he doesn't have his best cards in that deck. Knowing him, he'll get all cocky and give Kit the upper hand in no time. _// Marik, don't forget, you don't have your normal deck! You left it back at the main headquarters. //_

/ Heh, you think Kit has a chance of winning against me? Why do you doubt me? /

// Marik -- //

/ I don't want to hear it! You're just trying to scare me and make me back out of the duel. Then you'll never stop telling how weak and useless I am! Well, I'm not putting up with it anymore! /

That little shit put up a mental block! Oh, he will pay for this little rebellion of his.

**Kit's POV**

I look down at my starting hand; Stop Defense, Maha Vailo, Shift, Trap Hole, Summoned Skull, and Black Pendant. Not the best cards to start out with, but because of Maha Vailo's effect, equipped with Black Pendant will not only give the monster a 500 point boost, but an additional 500 points on top of that as well. Making up my mind, I placed Maha Vailo equipped with Black Pendant (Atk-2550 Def-1400) on the field face up in attack position and my two traps, Shift and Trap Hole, face down. Not bad for an opening play.

**Marik's POV**

With my hand starting with Limiter Removal, Pot of Greed, Dark Elf, Guardian of the Throne Room, Shining Abyss, and Blue Eyes White Dragon, I was sure to win.

I played Pot of Greed, which gave me the two cards, La Jinn and Mask of Brutality. With the Guardian of the Throne Room and Limiter Removal now in play, "I attack your Maha Vailo with Guardian of the Throne Room (Atk-3300 Def-1600)." I said with the confidence of gaining the upper hand even though Limiter Removal eliminates my Guardian of the Throne Room at the end of my turn. But what confidence I had, soon faded as Kit turned over a card known as Trap Hole, destroying my monster before it could attack. Damnit! Well, at least I still have a back up plan.

**Bakura's POV**

Back in my soul room again? Damn. I guess I'll just sit here hoping that I'm not stuck in here for another Millennia or so. Wahoo ---- fun.

**Maya's POV**

I held Ryou across my lap as I sat against the wall. Poor thing, the stress on top of the wound he has is too much for him. At least my energy surging through him is keeping him in a stable condition. I brushed the hair away from his face, revealing his soft whit complexion. How does someone get as cute as this? I won't that bastard Marik for hurting him.

**Kit's POV**

The next card I picked up was Salamandra. Not much use to me now. All I do is attack Marik's life points with Maha Vailo, bringing him down to 5450 life points.

**Marik's POV**

Fortunately, the card I drew next was Tribute to the Doomed. Just what I needed. I played the newly drawn magic card, discarding Dark Elf to get the effect of destroying Maha Vailo. Although, because I destroyed Black Pendant as well, my life points are docked down to 4950. But that didn't matter because I knew my strategy would work as I saw the fear in Kit's eyes when I destroyed her monster. Heh, all I have to do soon is sacrifice two monsters for Blue Eyes White Dragon and equip it with Mask of Brutality and Kit loses in no more than two turns. 

With that all thought out, I summoned La Jinn (Atk-1800 Def-1000) to my side of the field and attack Kit's life points, decreasing it to 6200.

**Kit's POV**

Shit, now Marik pretty much has the upper hand. I have no monsters I can summon and nothing that can help me. But at least I can buy time with the Magic Cylinder I drew. I put it face down of the field and end my turn. I better not lose.

**Marik's POV**

I drew Magic Drain as my next card. I place it face down, for it could serve a purpose to me in case Kit holds a surprise in her hand of cards. I summon Shining Abyss (Atk-1600 Def-1800) and attack with it and La Jinn. 

I swore as I saw Kit, yet again, flip over a card on her side of the field; Magic Cylinder. She cancelled out La Jinn's attack, but deducted the 1800 points from my life points, which is now at 3150. But at the same time, I still had Shining Abyss attacking, which brought Kit's life points down to 4600.

Yes, I'm going to win! I only need my next turn to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon.

**Kit's POV**

Damn Damn Damn DAMN! The one time I really need a four star monster, I get Ryu Ran, a monster I need to sacrifice in order to play it. Damn. Well, I'll put Stop Defense face down, although it's of no use to me. Hopefully I fooled him into thinking I have a trick up my sleeve.

**Marik's POV**

I didn't like the way Kit smirked as she placed that magic or trap card face down. But no need to worry since I drew Mystical Space Typhoon. Using that card, I destroyed the card that she just set down. 

Stop Defense? Kit laughed. "What the hell was that for?"

****

"I tricked you! You're so stupid!" Kit laughed again.

"Fucking bitch ----" I mumbled. She'll pay once she's my mind slave. Oh yes, she'll wish she never even accepted the dueling challenge. Even my yami is laughing at me. Grrrr ----

Now, for some payback. I sacrificed La Jinn and Shining Abyss and summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon equipped with Mask of Brutality(Atk-4000 Def-1500). I attacked her life points leaving her at 600. Who's laughing now, Kit?

**Kit's POV**

Oh god, I'm going to lose. Not only that, but I've failed Maya, Ryou, and Bakura. I draw my next card without any confidence in myself or my deck. Luckily, I drew Giant Soldier of Stone (Atk-1300 Def-2000)which I put in face down defense position. At least that would but me some time to realize the inevitable. I really don't have one card that can save me. Even if I did, what are the chances of me getting it on the next turn?

**Marik's POV**

"Ha! That's the best you've got? A card in face down defense?" I taunted. But instead a snotty comeback, she stayed silent and her face held no emotion. So what the hell is that supposed to mean? Perhaps she held a surprise within those cards of hers. I still had Magic Drain if she thought she could catch me off guard. 

My next card, Summoned Skull, was useless to me. My Blue Eyes White Dragon has a higher attack anyway. Because of the effect of Mask of Brutality, I paid 1000 of my own life points, bringing it down to 2150, so I could keep the equip card on my monster. I attacked Kit's face down card, which was a pathetic Giant Soldier of Stone. If Kit doesn't have a monster to summon in her next turn, I can attack her directly and win!

**Kit's POV**

All the weight is on my shoulders. All the guilt for losing --- ::sigh:: I picked up the card anyway. I wasn't even going to look at it, but for some reason I did. Change of Heart!! I can turn this duel around in my favor, " I play Change of Heart ---"

"Not just yet." Marik answered. I suppressed a groan as he flipped over a trap card. This was my chance, my only chance ---- "Magic Drain."

"Magic Drain? Wait, but my Change of Heart is negated only if I don't have another magic card in my hand, right?" I asked, with hope.

"Right. But you don't have another magic card. Do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said, as I threw Salamandra in the graveyard and placed Marik's Blue Eyes White Dragon on my side of the field. " I attack your life points with the Blue Eyes White Dragon under my control. And -- and I WIN! YES!" I screamed with enthusiasm as I brought my deck together.

"What? NO!" I heard Marik yell out in disbelief.

I laughed to myself in amusement at Marik's grief. "Maya, Ryou, we can go!" Ryou looked up and gave me a weak smile as Maya lifted him up with her, as he was too weak to walk on his own.

"My -- Ring ---" Ryou said softly.

"Oh, right." I looked around to see Marik's back to me while he's swearing fluently to himself. I snuck up behind him and brought him into a headlock. "The Rings, please."

Marik mumbled as he hastily threw the Millennium Rings at me. I picked them up and walked out the door and out of the building with Maya. I brought both of the Rings around Ryou's neck as the one materialized and Bakura suddenly stood beside me. "I won the duel!" I said cheerily when I saw the confused look on his face.

We all finally began to walk away from the building, all safe. My only worry was Ryou, but he'll get better soon. Nothing too serious ---

**Ryou's POV**

I didn't see much of the duel, but I'm very glad Kit won the duel. Otherwise, I'd be back and chained up again. Also, I'm glad Maya freed me of those chains, although I don't know how she did it ---- oh well. All that matters is that we're all free and not being forced to do someone's dirty work.

**Bakura's POV**

Wahoo, I'm free! I suppose Kits can stay a bit longer now that she's proved herself useful.

I look behind me when I see Kit stop walking all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to run some errands, so I'll catch up with you guys a bit later, ok?"

"Okay." We all reply as we watch Kit walk off in the other direction. I found her sudden behavior quite odd, but no matter, for that bastard Marik didn't even win at his own game.

****

A/N: I hope you all liked this part of the story. I'll post the first chapter soon and I don't know about the rest of the chapters since school is starting up again. 

If you have any question regarding the story, I'll be happy to answer them through email. 

__


End file.
